Protégé
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Une bande d'alpha traine dans les environs de Beacon Hills depuis plusieurs mois sans rien tenter. Et s'ils attendaient seulement le bon moment pour agir ?
1. Prologue

Titre : Protégé

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Béta-reader : SFGirl

Résumé : Une bande d'alpha traine dans les environs de Beacon Hills depuis plusieurs mois sans rien tenter. Et s'ils attendaient seulement le bon moment pour agir ?

Rating : K+

Pairings : Stiles/Derek, avec en fond Lydia/Jackson et Melissa/Peter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour avoir écrit et publié cette histoire. Même les alphas ne sont qu'à moitié à moi.

Cette histoire parle d'une relation entre deux hommes. Homophobes, s'abstenir !

Blablabla : Je n'ai pas publié depuis un moment, dis donc. En plus, on me voit plus souvent sur le fandom de Merlin. Seulement, je suis tombée raide dingue de Teen Wolf, et de Sterek. Mon séjour en Angleterre m'apporte de vraies petites merveilles. Je sais que Teen Wolf est américain, ne cherchez pas à suivre les cours de mes pensées. Je suis un peu comme Stiles, parfois.

A l'origine, c'était un Oneshot. Vu la longueur, j'ai décidé de le publier en plusieurs parties. L'histoire est déjà terminée, alors pas de soucis à vous faire, il n'y aura pas d'arrêt de publication. Et parce que je suis gentille, je vais publié un chapitre tous les trois jours !

Enjoy !

* * *

Prologue

Stiles et Scott s'entrainaient tranquillement sur le terrain de crosse. Les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps, mais le loup-garou avait besoin de se défouler. La pleine lune était pour ce soir et le fait que Peter Hale continu de tourner autour de sa mère l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il avait donc besoin de taper dans quelque chose et son meilleur ami l'avait vite compris. Depuis qu'il n'était plus avec Allison, les nuits de pleine lune étaient plus compliquées pour le jeune loup et Stiles ne tenait pas à ce qu'il s'échappe une nouvelle fois. Melissa avait toujours du mal à accepter que son fils soit devenu un loup-garou, et elle restait toujours de garde les nuits de pleine lune, ce qui obligeait plus ou moins Stiles à rester avec lui, puisqu'il refusait toujours de faire parti de la meute de Derek.

Le terrain était désert et même le lycée n'était guère plus peuplé. Quelques élèves étaient restés étudier à la bibliothèque, mais ils commençaient à partir les uns après les autres. Scott ayant la fâcheuse tendance à utiliser ses super-pouvoirs de loup-garou quand il jouait, Stiles restait la plupart du temps concentré sur ce que faisait son meilleur ami. Mais il n'était pas hyperactif pour rien, et lorsqu'il vit Lydia sortir du lycée dans les bras de Jackson, il poussa un soupir de dépit, avec de crier de douleur lorsqu'il reçut la balle de Scott juste au-dessus de l'œil.

- Stiles ? S'écria Scott en courant pour le rejoindre.

- Scott ! J'avais dis jeu normal, sans pouvoir de loup-garou, rien. Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis ?

- C'est plus fort que moi. Et j'ai fais attention. C'est la pleine lune, ce soir, alors même en me retenant, je reste puissant. Et puis, tu avais évité mes balles, jusqu'à présent.

- J'ai des troubles de l'attention, tu te souviens ? Il ne faut pas grand chose pour me distraire.

- J'ai vu Lydia passer. Je croyais que tu avais abandonné tout espoir de sortir elle ?

- Abandonner tout espoir, certainement pas. Je me suis juste fais une raison. Ça fait mal, bordel !

- Fais voir ! S'il te plait ?

Stiles le regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais son meilleur ami était sûrement le mieux placé pour l'aider. Même s'il était plus vétérinaire que médecin, ça restait un avantage certain. Il fut rassuré en entendant le soupir de soulagement de Scott.

- Tu vas t'en tirer avec un beau coquard, mon pote. On devrait quand même aller voir ma mère. Elle pourrait essayer de t'arranger ça.

- Pour qu'elle le dise à mon père ? Non, merci. Il a mis des jours avant de me lâcher la dernière fois que je me suis fais tabasser.

- Tu vas avoir du mal à l'éviter pendant plusieurs jours.

- Je ne veux pas passer la nuit à l'hôpital, et en plus, c'est autant de ma faute que de la tienne. Je n'avais qu'à penser à prendre mon casque. Tu vas avoir le droit à un sacré sermon si on lui dit que c'est toi.

- C'est pas comme si je ne le méritais pas.

- Un sac de petits pois congelés, ça fera l'affaire. Ta mère n'est pas là, cette nuit et je sais que tu vas refuser d'aller voir Derek même si je te le demande. Tu as donc besoin de moi.

- Tu parles tout le temps de Derek !

- Sans doute parce que je comprend mieux que toi l'utilité d'appartenir à une meute. Aller, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas encore mourant.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je serais plus rassuré si tu voyais ma mère.

- Arrête un peu de me materner et allons chez toi avant que les petits-pois ne fassent plus effets.

- File-moi tes clés alors. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, vieux. Je suis toujours interdit de voiture et tu n'es sûrement pas en état de conduire. T'inquiète, j'y ferais bien attention, à ta jeep.

- Il y a intérêt. Je n'aurais pas le droit à une autre voiture si tu me l'abimes.

- Tu seras avec moi, de toute façon.

Stiles lui fit une grimace pour toute réponse, avant de poser une main sur son œil et de se faire la réflexion qu'il devait peut-être attendre quelques jours avant d'en faire. La sensation n'était pas très agréable.

Comme à leur habitude, Stiles enferma Scott dans sa chambre, enchainé et attaché au radiateur, et lui s'installa juste à côté de la porte. Une main occupée à tenir le sac de petits-pois congelés sur son œil blessé, il ne put guère se boucher les oreilles quand son meilleur ami hurla. Certes, ce n'était jamais très efficace, mais ça avait quand même un certain effet psychologique. Cependant, même s'il avait pu se boucher les deux oreilles correctement, il aurait parfaitement entendu le soudain bruit métallique peu rassurant, puis le silence de mort qui suivit, alors que la lune atteignait son zénith. D'abord hésitant, il finit par se lever et ouvrir doucement la porte, prudemment car il lui semblait avoir entendu les chaines bouger une nouvelle fois. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la fenêtre ouverte, et la chambre vide.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Scott ! Rien qu'une fois, tu ne pourrais pas te retenir. Tu arrives bien à ouvrir la fenêtre pour sortir, alors fait grâce au radiateur. Ta mère va voir rouge quand tu vas lui dire que tu as encore besoin d'un nouveau radiateur. C'est le quatrième en cinq mois, quand même.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et passa la tête à travers. Il écouta un loup hurler à la lune, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait de Scott ou d'un autre loup. Il était bien incapable de les différencier. Un nouveau bruit parvenant lui de la chambre le fit soudain se retourner, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une énorme masse sombre aux yeux rouges luisants lui sautait dessus.

* * *

Alors, ce prologue ?

A Dimanche !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Disparu

Voila la suite.

Merci pour les reviews, les mises en favorites et en follow !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Disparu

Derek avait passé la nuit dehors, loin de toute personne pouvant l'ennuyer alors qu'il désirait être le plus seul possible. Il avait vérifié que Isaac soit bien enfermé chez lui, bien qu'il soit parfaitement capable de se maitriser seul, et même si Jackson ne faisait pas à proprement parlé parti de sa meute, il savait que son expérience de kanima lui avait donné un contrôle presque instantané de ses nouveaux pouvoirs de loup-garou. Il savait que Stiles s'occupait de Scott et que le jeune homme ne l'appellerait que si vraiment, il y avait un gros problème. Quant à son oncle, il lui arrivait de disparaitre sans dire où il allait, comme cette nuit. Lydia avait émit l'hypothèse que sa résurrection avait peut-être des conséquences sur sa transformation et qu'il cherchait un moyen d'arranger ça. L'alpha avait accepté l'idée, les déductions de la jeune fille s'étant très souvent révélées exactes.

Derek était inquiet à propos de la meute d'alphas. Elle s'était établie dans les environs depuis un moment maintenant mais hormis le fait qu'ils aient marqués la porte de son ancienne maison, les loups-garous n'avaient pas montré signe de vie. Sur les conseils de Peter, Derek avait gardé l'entrepôt désaffecté pour les entrainements, mais chaque membre de sa meute s'était trouvé un endroit qui lui était propre. Tout ensemble, ils étaient peut-être plus fort, mais ils ne faisaient certainement pas le poids face à une meute d'alphas sur-entrainée et cela pouvait finalement se révéler une faiblesse. Ils n'auraient qu'à tendre les bras pour tous les attraper. Si chacun vivait de son côté, ils seraient plus difficile à attraper. Pour les deux Hale, ça n'avait pas été très compliqué. Leur famille était très ancienne et ils avaient chacun assez d'argent pour vivre encore deux siècles s'ils le voulaient, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre aussi longtemps. Pour Isaac, ça avait été à peine plus compliqué. Il avait été innocenté du meurtre de son père depuis longtemps, et comme il n'avait aucune famille dans les environs, il avait pu récupérer une partie de son héritage pour louer un appartement à Beacon Hills. Son apparente volonté à vouloir rester finir ses études dans sa ville natale et l'entremise de la conseillère pédagogique avait joué en sa faveur devant le juge. Scott et Stiles passaient maintenant pas mal de temps chez le jeune homme, mais Derek leur avait demandé de passer la pleine lune chacun de leur côté. Aucun des deux n'étaient suffisamment matures pour se surveiller mutuellement. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble à l'entrepôt, les alphas pouvaient facilement les repérer, alors ils essayaient de ne pas se voir trop souvent, ni trop longtemps, bien qu'il y avait une réunion ou deux par semaine. Aucun des trois lycéens ne savaient où se trouvaient les propriétés des Hale. Celle de Peter parce qu'ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de le savoir, et celle de Derek parce qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de leur dire et de se faire déranger tous les quatre matins.

Derek s'arrêta soudain et se mit à sourire doucement. Il savait que Stiles savait où il habitait, de même que pour son oncle. Il n'était pas fils de shérif pour rien. Deux jours à peine après avoir acheté son appartement, il avait entendu le jeune homme faire une réflexion à propos d'un logement de luxe près de son quartier qui n'était plus à vendre, alors qu'il avait vu le panneau pendant des années. Derek s'était préparé à lui sauter dessus et à lui grogner au visage comme il avait l'habitude de faire, mais Stiles n'était pas allé plus loin. Et il avait constaté durant les jours qui avaient suivi que ni Scott, ni Isaac ne semblaient au courant. Le jeune homme avait seulement voulu faire savoir à l'alpha qu'il savait où il habitait. Derek lui était reconnaissant de n'avoir rien dit, car il était persuadé que Scott n'aurait pas arrêté de venir pour un oui ou pour un non alors même qu'il refusait toujours de faire parti de sa meute. L'alpha se mit à se demander pourquoi Stiles agissait ainsi, et pourquoi il les fréquentait autant. La meute d'alpha était certainement bien plus dangereuse que le kanima et le jeune homme était sans doute plus au fait de cette dangerosité que ne l'était Scott ou Isaac. Pourtant, il continuait à soutenir Scott et sa propre meute. Il avait tenté de l'éloigner mais il avait continué à faire des recherches pour eux, alors même que Peter avait sûrement déjà toutes les informations nécessaires. Se rappelant soudain la frustration que lui-même ressentait à ne rien savoir des alphas, Derek comprit subitement la crainte de Stiles. Depuis les trois derniers mois, rien ne s'était passé. Rien de dangereux, de risqué ou de mortel, et qui requérait de tenir son hyper-activité et son esprit en constante ébullition, n'était arrivé. Il se sentait inutile, et Derek connaissait bien ce sentiment. Il l'avait déjà senti plusieurs fois émanant du jeune homme, et il savait que ça faisait mal, de se sentir inutile, comme lorsque lui-même n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver sa famille des flamme. Scott et Isaac n'étaient pas encore très au point pour comprendre et ressentir les sentiments des autres, mais Derek se promit de faire attention la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Stiles, et de lui parler. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait depuis quelque temps, à chaque fois qu'il voyait le fils du shérif, mais Derek n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi. Mais il sentait qu'il devait montrer à Stiles un peu de la reconnaissance qu'il lui vouait, car sinon, ils finiraient par tous perdre le jeune homme qui semblait si indispensable à chacun.

L'alpha reprit sa marche à travers les bois en repensant aux alphas. Même en cette nuit de pleine lune, il ne les sentait pas dans les environs, ce qui le dérangeait beaucoup. Il pensa à eux toute la nuit et il ne prit le chemin du lycée que lorsque le soleil commença à se lever. Il voulait s'assurer qu'Isaac allait bien après sa première pleine lune seul, et il voulait voir si Stiles était toujours en un seul morceau. Il vérifiait toujours, parce que Scott avait déjà failli le tuer plusieurs fois, et leur amitié étant bénéfique au loup-garou, il ne voulait pas qu'une parole ou qu'un geste mal placé mette un terme à cette longue amitié. C'est que même si Stiles était parfois un peu trop volatile, il y avait des qualités qu'il ne pouvait pas lui enlever.

Dès qu'Isaac l'aperçut, il rejoignit son alpha. Il lui résuma rapidement sa nuit, sachant que Derek n'avait que faire des détails. Jackson prit bien soit de les éviter, mais contrairement à ses rapports avec Scott, Derek ne tenait pas plus que ça à avoir l'ancien kanima dans sa meute. Ils le regardèrent rejoindre Lydia et croisèrent en même temps le regard de Scott, qui se retrouva alors plus ou moins obligé de les rejoindre. Isaac devança alors de quelques secondes la question que Derek voulait poser.

- Stiles n'est pas avec toi ?

- Je lui ai encore fais faux-bond cette nuit. Vu que je ne l'ai pas vraiment loupé, hier après-midi, je me suis dis qu'il devait être trop en colère pour me baby-sitter et qu'il était allé se coucher.

- Tu ne l'as pas loupé ? Grogna Derek.

- Il a reçu une balle dans l'œil pendant qu'on s'entrainait au crosse. Il a insisté pour m'aider alors que je lui avais demandé de rentrer. A mon avis, il a fini par m'écouter. Il doit avoir un sacré mal de tête, ce matin.

- Je vais aller vérifier par moi-même, allez en cours, ordonna Derek.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait lui être arrivé quelque chose ? S'épouvanta Scott. Que je lui ai fait du mal et que je ne m'en rappelle pas ?

- Pour ce que tu nous as dis, il est peut-être simplement en train de se cacher sous sa couette parce qu'il ne veut pas montrer à Lydia le coquard que tu lui a fais, tenta de le rassurer Isaac. Pourtant, je crois que ça lui permettrait d'avoir quelques points auprès d'elle.

- Lydia ne jure que par Jackson, alors qu'il lui fasse croire ou non qu'il s'est battu pour elle ne changera pas sa situation, grogna Derek. Maintenant, allez en cours avant que je ne change d'avis et que je n'aille pas m'inquiéter pour vous de la santé de votre ami.

Derek était plus ou moins sérieux. A cause des dires de Scott, il n'était pas véritablement inquiet pour Stiles, mais il savait qu'il ne serait rassuré que lorsqu'il le verrait. Or, il avait déjà passé plus d'une journée dans l'angoisse, alors il pouvait très bien attendre le lendemain pour voir si le jeune homme accompagnait son meilleur ami. En plus, sa nuit avait été longue et si ses jeunes protégés ne se bougeaient pas plus vite, il irait directement se coucher. Isaac le senti parfaitement, et il arracha presque le bras de Scott pour l'entrainer avec lui au lycée.

Derek passa d'abord chez le shérif, après s'être assuré que ce dernier était parti. Il avait constaté que la jeep n'était pas là, mais d'après Scott, elle était censé être chez les McCall, et Stiles n'étant sûrement pas en état de conduire, il avait pu rentrer à pied. L'alpha commença cependant à un peu s'inquiéter quand il vit que la chambre n'avait pas vu d'âme vivante depuis plus d'une journée. Scott ne lui avait pas dit s'il était repassé chez lui avant de venir au lycée, alors il pressa le pas pour se rendre chez les McCall. La Jeep était bien là, mais il ne sentait pas pour autant la présence de Stiles. Pire, alors qu'il grimpait à la fenêtre pour rejoindre la chambre de Scott, il sentit la présence de Peter, ainsi qu'une odeur de loup-garou qui lui était inconnue. Il atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tomba nez à nez avec son oncle.

- Trop tard, Derek. Les alphas ont déjà récupéré leur otage.

- Les alphas ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Et puis, ça sent le loup-garou, pas la jeune fille en fleur.

- Mais pourquoi Stiles ? Scott, je peux comprendre, mais Stiles ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin sujet à des crises de paniques et à moitié trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Intéressant !

- Comme si tu l'ignorais ! Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là. Stilinski a toujours attiré mon intérêt. Comme tu le dis, il est trop intelligent, que ce soit pour lui, ou pour nous. Je préfère le savoir avec nous plutôt qu'avec les alphas.

- Vu ce que tu dis, tu aurais plus vite fais de le tuer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Il nous ait plus utile vivant. Et il est sûrement le plus à même de convaincre Scott de rejoindre notre meute.

- Ma meute !

- Tu m'as compris. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On le cherche, évidemment. Les alphas sont stupides de s'en être pris à lui.

- Stupides, ou alors, ils ont une idée derrière la tête. Ce gamin porte l'odeur de quatre loups-garous sur lui, cinq si on veut inclure Jackson, mais il n'est pas Protégé pour autant. Pour moi, il s'agit d'une attaque et d'une provocation.

- Scott ne fait pas parti de ma meute, c'est donc stupide.

- Pas tant que ça. Stiles passe autant de temps avec Isaac à l'entrepôt qu'avec Scott sur le terrain de crosse, depuis un moment. N'importe qui pourrait croire qu'il fait parti de la -meute, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, les alphas te connaissent sûrement suffisamment pour savoir que tu iras à sa recherche. Il n'a pas la Protection, mais c'est tout comme.

Derek grogna. Il détestait quand son oncle avait raison. En plus de cela, il venait de lui rappeler ce qu'il l'avait tourmenté durant la nuit. Il comprenait enfin d'où lui venait ce sentiment de culpabilité. Peu enclin à se pencher sur le problème pour le moment, il sauta du toit pour donner le signal de départ. Lui et Peter passèrent la journée à ratisser la forêt, sans rien trouver. Les alphas avaient bien cachés leur piste, passant et repassant entre les arbres pour que leurs odeurs soient trop présentes et donc intraçables. Derek dut se résigner à envoyer un message à Isaac pour lui dire de venir à l'entrepôt avec Scott dès qu'ils auraient fini les cours.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se firent pas prier. Scott avait plusieurs fois tenté de joindre Stiles, sans obtenir le moindre résultat, alors il commençait à être réellement inquiet. Il paniqua franchement lorsque Derek lui annonça ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

- Quoi ?

- Stiles n'est pas un change-forme, encore moins un chasseur, alors pourquoi les alphas s'en sont pris à lui ? Demanda Isaac avec un peu plus de jugeote.

- Ils veulent nous provoquer, répondit Peter. Il est tout le temps fourré avec vous deux, plus encore avec Scott. En langage loup, ça veut plus ou moins dire qu'il appartient à une meute, peu importe si c'est celle de Derek ou celle de Scott.

- Il appartient à une meute ? Il est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Comme il le dit si bien lui-même, sa seule défense, c'est ses sarcasmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait dans une meute ?

- Il n'en fait pas partie dans le même sens que nous. Pour les alphas, c'est comme s'il était notre propriété.

- Stiles n'est pas un objet, s'énerva Scott.

- Pour nous, non, mais des loups-garous moins évolués, ou moins sociaux, peuvent considérer des humains comme s'ils n'étaient que des objets avec lesquels jouer. Pour d'autres, c'est le contraire. Certains d'entre nous se font un devoir de protéger les humains auxquels ils tiennent. Transformer en loup-garou n'est pas le seul pouvoir des Alphas, mais Stiles ne fait parti d'aucune de ces catégories.

- Nous devons le retrouver au plus vite, annonça soudain Derek en revenant dans la conversation pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait annoncé l'enlèvement de Stiles.

- Bien sûr qu'il faut le retrouver au plus vite, s'emporta Scott. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là, d'ailleurs ?

- Nous avons déjà cherchés toute la journée. Il nous faut un meilleur plan. Ils ne vont pas le tuer avant de nous avoir clairement dit ce qu'ils veulent, marmonna Derek.

- Pas le tuer ?

- Il y a quand même peu de chance pour qu'on le retrouve dans la même forme que tu l'avais laissé. Va donc chercher ta chasseuse. On va avoir besoin d'aide.

- Laisse Allison en dehors de tout ça, Peter.

- Non, il a raison, Scott. L'aide des chasseurs pourrait nous être précieuse. Trouve quelque chose à dire à son père, je ne veux pas que les policiers nous empêche d'avancer. Toi, Isaac, va chercher Deaton. On pourrait avoir besoin de lui également.

Isaac ne chercha pas à discuter les ordres, partant sur le champ, alors que Scott protesta encore un peu en disant qu'il ne fallait pas perdre plus de temps. Quand Peter lui fit remarquer qu'il était le seul à en perdre, le jeune homme finit par les laisser. Une fois qu'il fut parti, l'ancien alpha prit son ordinateur et se mit lui-même à faire des recherches, cherchant à savoir ce que les alphas pouvaient bien vouloir. Derek, quant à lui, était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, les mots de son oncle l'ayant de nouveau perturbé. Bien sûr que transformer en loup n'était pas le seul pouvoir des alphas, mais n'ayant pas montré qu'il était vraiment capable de se comporter comme tel, il n'avait pas cherché à creuser plus loin. Et puis, avec trois loups-garous, une chasseuse et une fille imperméable à toutes sortes d'attaques surnaturelles dans la même classe que lui, Stiles lui avait semblé être en sécurité. Alors même qu'il était le moins à même de se défendre. Il aurait dû se douter qu'à un moment ou un autre, il se retrouverait seul fasse à plus puissant que lui et qui n'allait pas lui vouloir du bien. Or, Derek avait le pouvoir de prévenir ce genre d'attaque.

Peter semblait suivre le cours de ses pensées, mais il resta muet jusqu'au retour de Isaac avec Deaton. Le plus vieux de Hale fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'ils savaient au vétérinaire, en ajoutant les infos qu'il avait pu trouver dans son ordinateur. Ils furent soudain interrompu par Derek, qui avait tapé du poing contre une caisse en fer, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas survécue.

- Ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir. Tu avais d'autres choses à penser, je ne t'en ai jamais reparlé et ça ne les aurait jamais empêché de l'enlever.

- J'aurais dût faire quelque chose.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait accepté, intervint Deaton.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Isaac, complètement perdu.

- Moi, je pense qu'il aurait sérieusement considéré la question, continua Peter sans tenir compte du jeune homme. Il est intelligent. C'est moins contraignant que de devenir un loup, et c'est moins risqué aussi.

- Justement, il est intelligent, et rien que de lui faire cette proposition lui aurait fait penser que vous le considérez comme faible, incapable de se protéger lui-même, ce qu'il a déjà réussi à faire, insista le vétérinaire.

- Mais la Protection se serait étendue à son père, la dernière personne au monde qu'il souhaiterait voir blessée. Et il est intelligent et il aurait comprit que cette proposition était faîte dans le but de le rendre plus fort, pas parce qu'on le considère faible. En comparaison, je considère Scott bien plus faible que lui. Ce dont je doute, c'est de Derek. Je ne sais pas s'il aurait accepté de le faire, il y a encore peu de temps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, à la fin ? S'impatienta Isaac.

- Etre alpha implique énormément de chose, finit par répondre Deaton. Chez Derek, ça ne se sent pas beaucoup, parce que sa meute actuelle n'est composée que de Peter et toi. D'ailleurs, une meute n'est généralement composée que de loups, car nombres de loups-garous ignorent toutes les finalités de leur espèce. Il peut arriver qu'une meute prenne un humain sous sa Protection. Ce sont généralement les familles de loups qui le font, quand l'un d'entre eux tombe amoureux d'un homme ou d'une femme qui ne veut pas devenir comme eux. Un béta peut protéger un humain, avec la participation de son alpha, ou un alpha peut le protéger lui-même. Ainsi, l'humain intègre la meute, en quelque sorte, ce qui le protège mieux contre les autres meutes et clans, et renforce même sa propre meute.

- Vous voulez dire que si Stiles avait été...Protégé, il ne se serait pas fait enlever ?

- Il aurait été enlevé de toute façon, mais les intentions des alphas auraient été tout de suite plus claires. S'en prendre à un Protégé, c'est s'en prendre à la meute. Là, ça peut juste simplement dire qu'ils vont s'attaquer aux hommes.

- S'il avait été Protégé, nous l'aurions déjà retrouvé, marmonna Derek.

- Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il aurait refusé, Deaton ? La proposition est plutôt alléchante.

- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne connais que les bons côtés. Une fois Protégé, il n'y a absolument aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Il ne peut pas changer de meute comme un béta peut le faire. De plus, il ne peut rester qu'à une certaine distance de la meute, sans quoi il ressentirait une souffrance physique et mentale très handicapante.

- Une certaine distance ?

- Oui. C'est comme si un Protégé devenait le cœur de la meute. C'est pour ça qu'il y en a très peu et que lorsqu'elle décide d'en protéger, la meute ne le fait que pour une seule personne. C'est encore pire si c'est l'Alpha qui donne la Protection. Il aurait alors pratiquement constamment besoin d'un membre de la meute près de lui, dit Peter.

- Je pense qu'il aurait refusé, insista Deaton. Devenir le Protégé d'une meute veut dire bien plus que ça. Au moins un membre de la meute doit avoir des sentiments plus fort que la simple considération, sinon le lien serait pratiquement sans effet.

- Je suis ami avec Stiles. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

- Ton amitié pour lui n'est rien comparé à celle qui la lie à Scott. Et la meute n'est pas assez grande pour qu'un béta décide de le protéger. Il faut au moins quatre d'entre nous, et Derek n'a que toi et moi. Et même si Scott et Jackson nous rejoignait, je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionnerait. Les deux sont aussi instables l'un que l'autre, en ce qui concerne l'esprit de meute. Il n'y a que Derek pour pouvoir le prendre sous sa protection, et tu connais maintenant les implications.

- Et Scott serait furieux. Il refuse vous rejoindre, et il ne comprendrait pas que Stiles puisse le désavouer ainsi.

- Même si c'est pour son bien ?

- C'est trop tard pour y penser, annonça Derek en coupant court à la conversation. Pas un mot de ça devant Scott et les Argents. Les chasseurs n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça sur nous, et Scott nous reprocherait de n'avoir rien fait, alors même qu'il serait prêt à tous nous tuer si on avait soulevé l'idée il y a seulement deux jours. Et je pense que la meute d'alphas est au courant de cette pratique. Ce sont des alphas, après tout, alors ça n'aurait rien changé.

- Mais comment vous savez tout ça ? Voulut quand même savoir Isaac. Je veux dire, vous n'êtes plus que tous les deux, vous ne pouvez pas tout savoir.

- Bien sûr qu'on ne sait pas tout, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses dans mon ordinateur. Et ma sœur avait pris un Protégé seulement quelque semaines avant que Kate Argent ne tue toute la famille.

- Ma tante, pas ma mère, préféra préciser Derek en voyant le froncement de sourcil de Isaac.

- Moi, c'est mon travail de savoir ça. Ma famille aide les Hale depuis des générations, et contrairement à eux, j'ai pu reprendre le flambeau sans dommage, répondit simplement Deaton.

- La discussion est close, s'énerva Derek.

L'alpha s'en voulait énormément. Non pas de ne pas l'avoir proposé à Stiles, mais plutôt pour avoir oublié. Il tentait d'éloigner tous les souvenirs de sa famille pour ne pas sombrer dans la colère et le chagrin, et de ce fait, il avait occulté beaucoup de choses qui aurait pu, et pouvait encore, lui être utile. Et Boyd et Erica seraient même peut-être toujours là. Il regarda Deaton et Peter repartir dans une discussion enflammée à propos du meilleur moyen de retrouver les alphas, et il grogna à l'encontre de Isaac qui semblait s'inquiéter pour lui. L'arrivée de Scott et des Argents empêcha le béta de répliquer.

Chris et Derek se saluèrent froidement, alors que Allison offrit son magnifique sourire à tout le monde. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Peter, et elle en voulait toujours à mort à Derek pour avoir forcé sa mère à se tuer, mais en voyant les mines de morts que l'assemblé affichait, elle s'était sentie obligée de montrer une certaine bonne humeur. Certes, elle était aussi inquiète que tout le monde à propos de Stiles, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle acceptait la présence de l'Alpha sans chercher à lui planter une flèche dans le cœur, mais en voyant la panique qui habitait Scott, et l'inquiétude qui rongeait Isaac et, chose qu'elle trouva étonnant, Derek, elle savait que quelqu'un devait détendre l'atmosphère, sans quoi ils n'arriveraient à rien. Le loup-garou et le vétérinaire leur annoncèrent le résultat de leurs recherches, et ils reprirent leur conversation avec l'aide des deux chasseurs et d'Isaac. Scott était trop stressé pour apporter quoique ce soit à la conversation et Derek se contentait d'écouter, se reprochant encore et toujours son manque de discernement vis-à-vis de lui-même.

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui. Pas de Stiles, mais on va très vite le revoir.

Je suis désolée pour la masse du début, mais Fanfic n'a pas gardé ma mise en page. Vraiment désolée T-T !

J'aime bien les fleurs, mais si vous préférez m'envoyer des tomates, je pourrais toujours les faire en salade.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Au repaire des alphas

Hello everyone !

Même si je réponds toujours aux reviews de façon privé, je remercie une nouvelle fois toutes celles qui m'en ont laissé. Ça fait tellement plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié. Merci également aux plus timides qui ont simplement mit cette histoire en follow ou favorites.

RAR : Claiire : Merci pour ta review. Elle m'a grandement rassurée sur les explications sur les protégés. J'avais peur de mettre mal expliquée !

Aujourd'hui en Angleterre, il ne fait pas trop mauvais, mais les nuages m'empêchent de voir la pleine lune T-T.

Enjoy !

* * *

Au repaire des alphas

Une douleur aigüe juste au-dessus de l'œil réveilla soudainement Stiles. Ce dernier étouffa un juron. Il s'était fait kidnapper la nuit précédente, les loups l'avaient pas mal amoché depuis, mais c'était le coquard fait par Scott qui le réveillait. Il se demandait s'il y avait une quelconque logique dans le phénomène. D'autant plus qu'il savait parfaitement que certaines de ses blessures étaient plus graves.

Il constata avec plus ou moins d'effroi qu'il était toujours dans la grotte dans laquelle il avait été attaché. Par l'entrée, il ne voyait que des arbres, à perte de vue. Il jeta un œil désabusé à son téléphone, toujours intact, et qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la grotte. Attaché à la paroi, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, et c'était d'autant plus frustrant qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'avait entendu sonner, il avait essayé de se jeter dessus. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que son mobile était toujours en parfait état de marche. Les alphas savaient qu'il tenterait de le récupérer à chaque fois qu'il sonnerait, et à chaque fois, il aggravait un peu plus les blessures qu'ils lui avaient infligés. Ces alphas avaient vraiment l'esprit mal tourné, selon Stiles. Il sursauta soudain en l'entendant justement sonner, et dans un réflexe incontrôlé, il s'éloigna du mur en tendant son seul bras de libre. Il n'étouffa pas son gémissement quand une violente douleur au ventre se fit sentir.

Il attendit que la douleur passe et tenta de s'installer dans une position plus confortable avant de se mettre à penser à Scott. Il failli d'ailleurs faire une réflexion à voix haute mais se retint à temps. Le matin même, alors qu'il criait après son ami, et Derek, dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux l'entende et vienne le chercher, un des alphas lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas entendre un mot sortir de sa bouche. Sa lèvre enflée et coupée était là pour le lui rappeler.

Il traita alors successivement son meilleur ami, Isaac et lui-même d'imbécile. Scott parce qu'il était encore parti pendant la pleine lune, Isaac parce que lui, il n'avait plus besoin de surveillance depuis longtemps, et lui-même parce qu'il était toujours à surveiller les arrières de Scott, et qu'il en pâtissait bien plus que le loup-garou. En même temps, il se savait être le plus faible de leur étrange bande. Même Lydia avait quelque chose de plus que lui, même si personne ne semblait savoir réellement quoi. Il se demandait depuis un moment déjà pourquoi Derek continuait à s'encombrer de lui. Certes, il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, mais la réciproque était aussi vraie et ils étaient quittes depuis un moment. Il comprenait que Scott reste à ses côtés, même s'il l'abandonnait souvent pour Allison. Il représentait la part de normalité que le jeune loup n'avait plus. Mais que la meute continue de l'accueillir avec autant d'entrain – enfin surtout pour Peter et Isaac, mais Derek ne le rejetait pas non plus – le perturbait plus qu'il ne le montrait. Contrairement à ce que son père avait dit et croyait, il n'avait rien d'un héros. Il avait plutôt le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse, en ce moment, et il savait que Derek détestait ça.

Un bruit coupa court à ses pensées et il tenta de se fondre dans le mur, peu désireux de subir une autre séance de torture. D'autant plus que les alphas ne lui posaient pas vraiment de question, à part lui demander s'il était important pour les loups-garous de la ville. Stiles s'était contenté de répondre la vérité ; il ne savait pas. Et la réponse ne plaisait pas vraiment aux loups. Quand il vit quel loup-garou entra dans la grotte, il se demanda un moment si l'un des alphas ne l'avait pas frappé un peu trop fort et qu'il était finalement toujours dans les pommes.

- Boyd ?

- Stiles ! Alors Erica avait raison. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'en prendraient à toi. Stephen nous avait dit qu'il voulait enlever quelqu'un du lycée, mais on ne pensais pas à toi.

- Stephen ? Elle est où, Erica ? Et tu savais qu'ils allaient enlever quelqu'un et tu n'as rien fait ?

- Stephen est le chef des alphas, et Erica est allée prévenir Derek. La meute veut revendiquer le territoire de Derek et pour ça, il fallait le provoquer et donc, enlever quelqu'un.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la mieux placée pour ça. Derek ne me supporte pas, et moi, j'ai toujours plus ou moins peur de lui. Si tu veux le mettre en colère, c'est Isaac qu'il fallait enlever. Ou même Scott. Je ne suis que le pauvre humain qui les suit partout. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord ?

- Erica et moi avons rejoint la meute. Erica te surveillait ce matin et elle m'a dit que c'était toi qui était dans la grotte. Elle a demandé à aller faire une tour toute seule quand Stephen m'a envoyé te surveiller. Et elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle allait voir Derek.

- Vous faîtes partis de la meute d'alphas ? Mais vous n'êtes pas des alphas.

- Tuer un alpha n'est pas le seul moyen de le devenir, mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà. Et avant que tu ne demandes, non, nous n'avons pas l'intention de revenir. Ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœurs et nous n'approuvons pas tout ce qu'ils font. Certains loups ne nous plaisent même vraiment pas, mais au moins, chacun a une place définie et Stephen sait ce qu'il fait. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger. Fait pas trop le difficile, j'ai eu du mal à trouver quelque chose qui ne soit pas que pour carnivore.

- Je préfère ne rien avaler. Tes gentils alphas ne se sont pas montrés très sympa avec moi et je n'ai pas envie d'aggraver mon cas.

- Je te promets, je ne savais absolument pas qu'ils s'en prendraient à toi.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et j'étais dans la chambre de Scott à ce moment-là. Il venait juste de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, je crois qu'il m'en voulait de l'avoir encore attaché au radiateur. La chambre devait empester le loup-garou et ils ont dû confondre.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Maintenant que je te vois, je commence à me dire que c'est bien toi qu'ils voulaient.

- Quoi ?

- Ils parlaient toujours de l'humain. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui à part Scott, Isaac et Jackson. Et toutes les filles du lycée. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à ce qu'ils disaient.

- Je ne suis absolument pas rassuré. Je ne vaux rien. Derek ne bougera pas son joli petit cul pour venir me sauver.

- Son joli petit cul ?

- Je me suis fais torturer ! Si j'ai envie de dire n'importe quoi, je dis n'importe quoi.

- Tu racontes souvent n'importe quoi, ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois avoir une certaine valeur pour les alphas, sinon, ils ne t'auraient pas enlevé, ou alors, ils t'auraient déjà tué.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Je viens d'arriver, Stiles. Ils ne vont pas me mettre dans la confidence aussi vite. Je ne suis même pas un alpha.

- Tu es en période d'essai, en fait. C'est comme si tu avais un nouveau job et que le patron veut voir ce que tu vaux.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais j'aimerais rester seul avec moi-même. On n'a jamais été super potes, tous les deux, et je n'ai pas envie de passer mes possibles dernières heures de vie avec un type que je connais à peine et qui en plus, a renié son alpha.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n'es même pas un loup !

- J'en pense ce que j'ai envie d'en penser. Derek n'est pas l'alpha parfait, mais il est comme toi, il débute dans le métier. Il a le droit de faire des erreurs. Boyd, s'il te plait !

Boyd haussa les épaules et le laissa. Il ne voulait pas compromettre sa place au sein de la nouvelle meute, alors il n'avait aucune intention de le libérer, et ces propos ne l'atteignaient pas comme le jeune homme l'aurait sans doute souhaité. Lorsque Erica lui avait dit qu'elle allait prévenir Derek, il avait tenté de l'en dissuader, mais elle comme lui avait toujours une dette envers Stiles. Il n'avait pas vraiment été d'une grande aide, dans la cave des Argents, mais il avait quand même tenté de les libérer. Il était simplement venu s'assurer que le jeune homme était toujours vivant, et il avait juste l'intention de couvrir les arrières d'Erica si Stephen venait à lui demander où elle était allée. Et lorsque ça se gâterait, il resterait au camp en prétextant le protéger. Erica trouverait bien quelque chose pour ne pas se retrouver impliquée non plus. Il ne restait à Stiles qu'à survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses amis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient en train de discuter quand Derek se leva brusquement. Isaac et Scott eurent le même mouvement avec quelques secondes de retard. Les autres se mirent alors à les regarder avec curiosité. Même Peter, qui sentait bien que quelqu'un arrivait, mais qui ne pensait pas que c'était réellement important. Mais voyant son neveu réagir comme il le faisait, il se disait qu'il pourrait sortir une ou deux remarques sarcastiques.

Une grande, belle et pulpeuse blonde fit alors son entrée. Allison ne put retenir son soupir de dégoût, s'attirant le regard de son père et de Scott, mais personne ne lui dit rien.

- Erica ! Salua simplement Derek.

- Erica ! C'est donc toi qui l'a laissé tomber. Nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de faire connaissance, sourit Peter. Enchanté !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pas te rejoindre, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je suis simplement venu vous dire où se trouvait Stiles.

- Tu sais où il est ? S'écria immédiatement Scott.

- Je ne suis pas censée être là, et je veux repartir au plus vite avant qu'on ne se rende compte que je suis venue vous prévenir. Vous vous débrouillez tous seuls pour la suite. Je ne veux pas de problèmes.

- Où est-il ? Et pourquoi tu nous aides ?

- Il est dans la forêt, dans une des grottes au pied des montagnes, au sud. C'est une ancienne tanière de lion des montagnes, que les alphas ont récupéré. Et ce n'est pas vous que j'aide, c'est Stiles.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Allison.

- J'ai toujours une dette envers lui. Il m'a aidé, quand Jackson nous a attaqué dans la bibliothèque. Et il a tenté de m'aider, chez vous, quand tu nous avais capturé, Allison.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, vous deux. Dans quelle grotte ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais vous trouverez une sentinelle tout près. Et son odeur est partout. Vous ne pourrez pas le rater. Il faut que je rentre, maintenant.

- Tu veux retourner avec les alphas, alors qu'ils ont capturé l'un des nôtres ?

- Je ne fais plus partie de votre meute, et Stiles est humain, il ne peut pas y appartenir non plus.

- Isaac, ne cherche pas à la comprendre pour le moment, dit Derek. Moi, je comprends ces raisons, et je les accepte. Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur les loups-garous, Erica. Si nous le retrouvons, vivant, la meute aura une dette envers toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je paie simplement celle que je dois à Stiles. Vous pourrez m'oublier après ça.

Scott voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais la jeune femme les abandonna avant. A peine son ancienne béta partie que Derek se lança lui aussi, suivit de près par Isaac, puis Scott. Peter leva les yeux au ciel et demanda aux autres de se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas que lui aussi les abandonne sur place et qu'ils se retrouvent sans personne pour les aider. Chris était cependant déjà au volant de sa voiture et à peine sa fille était-elle montée qu'il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le chasseur n'avait jamais été aussi content d'avoir pris son 4X4.

Les loups-garous avaient pris une avance considérable sur la voiture et après ce qu'ils leur semblaient pourtant être des heures, ils commencèrent finalement à sentir l'odeur de Stiles. L'odeur de Boyd et Erica était également là, mais elle s'éloignait, montrant qu'ils avaient quitté les lieux depuis un moment. Contrairement aux autres loups-garous, qui étaient toujours dans le coin. Derek en dénombra six différents et il jura entre ces dents. Pour la sécurité de Isaac et Scott, ainsi que celle de Stiles, il allait devoir la jouer prudemment et calmement. Mais le calme n'était pas son fort, encore moins celui de Scott, et ne connaissant pas exactement la situation du meilleur ami de ce dernier, Stiles pouvait également être une source de problèmes.

L'alpha s'arrêta brusquement, et les deux jeunes loups firent de même, bien que Scott ait mis un peu plus de temps à répondre. Les autres loups-garous commencèrent à les encercler lentement, et Derek constata qu'il s'était trompé dans son compte. Ils n'étaient pas six, mais neuf. Sept d'entre eux entouraient, un autre faisait le guet et le dernier était resté dans une grotte, et il était très proche de Stiles, s'il se fiait à son odorat. Il constata par la même occasion que ce dernier était blessé.

- On vient sans beaucoup de renforts, je trouve. Tu n'as pas l'intention de te battre, Derek Hale ? Demanda l'un des loups en s'approchant.

Ces yeux rouges fixaient durement les trois autres loups. Plus grand que Derek, il semblait également plus puissant. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était le chef de la meute, l'alpha des alphas.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de laisser un humain sans protection. Dans une meute comme la tienne, ça fait mauvais genre.

- Stiles ne fait pas parti de la meute de Derek, gronda Scott.

- Non ? Il sent le loup-garou à plein nez, pourtant. Il doit faire partie de ta meute, dans ce cas, mais tu n'es même pas un alpha. Comment peux-tu seulement espérer le protéger ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Derek d'une voix froide en retenant Scott. C'est le fils du shérif que vous détenez. Gardez-le une minute de plus et son père va remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

- Et alors ? Ce shérif ne me fait pas peur, ce n'est qu'un humain. Et ce que je veux me semble plutôt évident. Je n'aurais pas enlevé un de tes protégés si je ne voulais pas que ce soit évident.

- Ce n'est pas mon Protégé.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il n'a pas la marque. Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je l'égratigne un peu plus, alors. Damian ?

Avant que Derek ou Scott aient pu dire quoique ce soit, ils entendirent Stiles crier. Pas aussi fort que l'alpha le pensait capable, mais il devait commencer à fatiguer. Il retint une nouvelle fois de justesse Scott, qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur le chef des alphas. Il n'était certainement pas de taille à l'affronter et il ne ferait que blesser Stiles un peu plus. Ce dernier fit soudain savoir son mécontentement d'être ainsi maltraité.

- Mais vous n'avez pas un peu fini, à la fin ? J'ai rien demandé, moi. J'en ai marre de vos histoires de loups-garous, et de vous servir de punching ball. Réglez vos problèmes juste entre vous, et laissez le pauvre Stiles se morfondre au fond de son lit, hein ? Il serait content avec ça, Stiles. Pas de problèmes avec les loups-garous, ni avec personne d'autres. Je ne toucherais même plus la radio de police, promit. Je resterais loin des problèmes.

- Bon sang, mais faites-le taire ! Il est toujours comme ça ? C'est insupportable !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Derek en couvrant à peine le râle de douleur du jeune homme.

- Je recrute des alphas, et avec eux, leur territoire. Tu es un alpha. Pas très impressionnant, mais un alpha tout de même. La ville de Beacon Hills est sous ta protection, et je suis très intéressé par sa position. Rejoins-nous, et nous laisserons les habitants tranquilles. On te rendra même l'humain qui te sert de MP3 grandeur nature, sans autres dommages que ce qui lui a déjà été fait. Il faudra pardonner l'impulsivité de certains membres de ma meute.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Si tu refuse, ce gamin sera le premier d'une longue liste à souffrir de manière définitive de ton manque de discernement. Ensuite, je m'occuperais moi-même du shérif, afin de supprimer l'autorité la plus à même de protéger la ville.

- Laisse mon père en dehors de tes histoires, chien galeux !

- Finalement, je crois que quelque soit ta réponse, je ne te rendrais pas celui-là. Il ne sait pas quelle est sa place. Damian !

Au moment même où Derek relâchait Scott pour qu'il se lance sur l'alpha, le 4X4 de Chris Argent écrasa deux loups. Peter avait prévenu les Argent et Deaton à propos de la sentinelle et l'arc sans faille d'Allison l'avait réduit au silence avant qu'il ne puisse prévenir les autres membres de sa meute. Derek et Isaac en profitèrent pour se jeter dans la mêlée. L'alpha savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de les vaincre actuellement, mais ils avaient l'effet de surprise pour eux. L'arrivée de la voiture avait créé un vent de panique plutôt bénéfique, faisant fuir quelques loups. Il se retrouva rapidement devant le chef, et ils engagèrent un combat court, mais intense, avant d'être interrompu par Scott qui se jeta entre eux. Derek était parvenu à blesser l'autre alpha, mais lui-même avait reçu une blessure au ventre plutôt sérieuse. Ajoutée à celles que d'autres alphas lui avaient déjà fait, il commençait à faiblir.

Le chef des alphas parti soudain, décidant de rompre le combat. Plusieurs de ses loups le suivirent, mais trois restèrent pour continuer le combat. Isaac se retrouvant soudainement sans adversaire, il alla ajouter ses forces au duo formé par Peter et Deaton, tandis que Scott rejoignait Allison et Chris, après un cri de ce dernier. Voyant qu'ils parviendraient certainement à s'en sortir sans lui, Derek les abandonna pour rejoindre la grotte dans laquelle se trouvait toujours Stiles et le dénommé Damian. Une main sur le ventre, il sauta sur le loup, qui semblait tenir la gorge de Stiles depuis un moment, vu l'air révulsé et les membres mous qu'arborait le jeune homme. La peur d'avoir failli à la protection de l'unique humain de sa meute décupla ces forces, et l'adrénaline aidant également, il parvint à mettre en fuite l'autre alpha. A moins que ce ne soit le hurlement du chef des alphas qui le fit partir. Il n'en était pas sûr, car il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

A bout de force, il récupéra le téléphone à terre, toujours intact malgré le combat qu'il y avait eu, et rejoignit Stiles en se trainant. Voyant que Stiles ne respirait plus, il se mit à fouiller dans les poches du jeune homme, d'une seule main, puisque que l'autre était toujours occupée à comprimer sa blessure au ventre, et parvint, non sans difficultés, à trouver la ventoline de l'hyperactif. Après deux tentatives infructueuses, Stiles finit par réagir, se mettant à tousser violemment, mais sans pour autant reprendre connaissance. A peine soulagé, Derek appela le premier numéro qu'il trouva dans le téléphone du jeune homme, à savoir Scott. Il n'avait de toute façon pas assez de force pour retourner à l'entrée de la grotte, et il ne voulait pas quitter Stiles.

- Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes, et je ne veux pas le savoir. On a besoin d'aide ici, et vite.

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette du jeune homme passer l'entrée de la grotte avant de lui-même sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Voila !  
On a enfin revu Stiles ! Le pauvre ne va pas bien du tout. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je répondrais aux questions sur son état de santé XD.

Comme d'habitude, j'accepte aussi bien les fleurs que les tomates. Quoique ce n'est pas la saison des tomates. Des navets, c'est mieux !

La suite est pour samedi !

Bonne fin de semaine !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Retour à la normale ?

Aujourd'hui, on est samedi, et voici donc le chapitre 3.

J'ai cru voir un truc à propos de Teen Wolf, hier, en faisant un tour sur Tumblr. La "love interest" de Derek est plutôt jolie, mais Derek appartient à Stiles, alors j'espère que ce n'est qu'une rumeur ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

Retour à la normale ?

Derek se réveilla fatigué, inquiet et avec une sourde douleur au ventre. Il avait été blessé par un alpha alors il n'était pas étonné. Il vérifia ses bras, sa main et sa jambe, là où il avait été également blessé et constata qu'il avait été soigné, et que ses blessures commençaient de toute façon à guérir d'elles-mêmes. Il était suffisamment remis pour pouvoir marcher et il quitta son lit de fortune, dans la rame de métro qui lui avait servit de maison le temps qu'il habitait à l'entrepôt, et rejoignit les autres, qu'il entendait discuter. Il trouva Deaton en train de vérifier une blessure au bras de Peter, et Isaac était assis sur une caisse, en jurant après son manque de rapidité. Il avait été blessé à la jambe parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à échapper suffisamment vite à son assaillant. Le vétérinaire était lui-même blessé. Une plaie au front, qui avait été soigné.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Chris et Scott se sont chargés d'emmener Stiles et Allison à l'hôpital, répondit Isaac. Je suppose qu'ils en profitent pour soigner leurs propres blessures.

- Allison ?

- Un des alphas l'a attaqué par derrière. Il ne l'a pas mordu, mais elle s'est cognée la tête contre un arbre. Elle a une commotion. Elle va avoir des soucis de mémoire et d'équilibre pendant plusieurs jours, répondit Deaton.

- Et Stiles ?

- Il est resté un certain temps sans respirer. D'ailleurs, la ventoline était une idée de génie. Mais il a d'autres blessures qui sont sérieuses. Physique, bien qu'il n'ai pas été mordu, mais aussi psychologique. Isaac m'a dit qu'il avait répondu aux provocations des alphas comme il le fait d'habitude, mais c'était simplement pour tenir le coup. Le retour à la vie normale va être violent. Surtout pour un hyperactif comme lui. Il va avoir besoin de temps.

- Ce temps-là, on ne va peut-être pas l'avoir. Les alphas auront prit cette attaque pour un non, et ils vaudront s'en prendre de nouveau à Stiles quand ils sauront qu'il est toujours vivant, déclara Peter. Et ils s'assureront que cette fois, il est bien mort.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit au shérif ? Et à la mère de Scott ?

- Melissa est au courant pour les loups-garous, et même s'ils ont toujours quelques problèmes de communications à cause de ça, Scott a préféré tout lui raconter, continua son oncle.

- Quant au shérif, ils lui ont dit qu'ils étaient parti faire une ballade dans la forêt, sous la surveillance de Chris, qui ne voulait pas que Scott tente une nouvelle approche romantique auprès de sa fille. Stiles a alors trouvé la promenade très ennuyeuse et s'est éloigné seul de son côté. C'est alors qu'il s'est fait attaquer par un forcené.

- Un forcené ?

- Qui l'a bien amoché avant de fuir devant le puma qui leur sauta dessus, attiré par l'odeur de sang frais de Stiles, qui était dans les vapes. Allison a trébuché en criant après la bête pour la faire fuir, et le puma a attaqué brièvement Scott et Chris avant de s'enfuir pour de bon. Chris s'en tire avec une vilaine griffure sur le bras et la jambe, et Scott une morsure à la jambe et une entaille sur le cou.

- Le shérif n'est pas idiot. Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'il a cru cette histoire.

- Pour le moment, il voudrait juste que son fils se réveille. Plus tard, il demandera sans doute la vérité, mais pour le moment, ça lui importe peu, dit Deaton. Je sais que vous aurez du mal à vous en tenir à mes consignes, mais pas de transformation avant deux-trois jours, chacun. Peut-être même plus longtemps pour toi, Derek. Et pas de courses poursuites, ou d'entrainement, pour la même durée. Et il faudra reprendre lentement. Je vais à l'hôpital, officiellement pour voir si mon assistant vétérinaire va bien, officieusement pour prendre des nouvelles de Stiles par moi-même. Qui veut m'accompagner ?

Isaac accepta immédiatement, puis regarda Derek pour voir s'il avait vraiment le droit. Ce dernier fit simplement un geste pour lui signifier qu'il faisait comme il voulait, mais que lui-même ne venait pas. Peter déclina également l'invitation.

A l'hôpital, quand on demanda à Isaac pourquoi il boitait, ce dernier répondait simplement qu'il s'était blessé pendant l'entrainement de crosse. Et quand on demandait à Deaton ce qu'il avait au front, il répondait qu'un chat mal luné lui avait sauté dessus. Personne n'y trouvait jamais rien à redire. Scott faisait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital, mais sa mère voulait le garder en observation pour la nuit. Elle savait que ses blessures mettraient moins longtemps à guérir que pour un humain habituel, mais elle aimait l'illusion d'avoir encore un peu son fils sous son contrôle parental. Chris aurait pu rentrer chez lui, mais il restait au chevet de sa fille. Elle s'était réveillée sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé et elle avait tenté d'appeler sa mère deux fois. Quant au shérif, il ne quitta pas la chambre de Stiles. Derek, qui avait suivit à distance Deaton et Isaac, le regardait depuis la fenêtre de la chambre. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait croire à son béta et au vétérinaire, il avait toujours eu l'intention de venir, mais seul. Voir le shérif aussi triste lui faisait de la peine, et le culpabilisait encore plus. Il savait ce que c'était, de perdre sa famille, et il n'avait rien fait pour préserver Stiles, ou le shérif, de cette perte.

L'alpha attendit que le shérif soit parti avant d'entrer dans l'hôpital. Chris n'avait pas eu de passe-droit et était rentré depuis longtemps, mais le shérif étant le shérif, il avait eu l'autorisation de rester après les heures de visites. Et il ne voulait pas croisé l'homme. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être là, après tout. Il alla d'abord voir Scott, qui lui lança un regard froid pour lui signifier qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. L'alpha comprenait le ressentiment du jeune homme et n'entra pas dans sa chambre. Son trajet le fit passer devant la chambre de Allison, mais il lui accorda à peine un regard. Elle avait été très efficace, mais elle cherchait toujours à le tuer, et il n'aimait toujours pas avoir des contacts plus que nécessaire avec les Argent. De plus, il restait responsable du suicide de sa mère et aller la voir aurait été déplacé. Et de toute façon, elle dormait. Arrivé devant la chambre de Stiles, il entra lentement et resta d'abord auprès de la porte, à l'observer. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait.

L'étranglement dont il avait été victime ne lui permettait pas d'avoir un tuyau dans la gorge pour l'aider à respirer, et le masque qui lui recouvrait le nez et la bouche ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Le nuage de buée ne se formait pas assez souvent et n'était pas assez dense au goût de Derek. Ne voulant pas déranger son sommeil, il prit la feuille des médecins pour voir qu'elles étaient ses autres blessures. Et en plus de ça, il avait deux côtes brisées, une troisième de fêlée, une entorse au poignet et une vilaine griffure tout le long de la jambe droite, et évidemment, le coquard fait par Scott. Autant dire qu'il était cloué au lit pour un moment. Derek continua sa lecture, ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, mais il nota avec amertume que son traitement pour l'hyper-activité n'était pas compatible avec certains anti-douleurs. Seuls les moins puissants pouvaient lui être administrés. Ne supportant plus de voir ça, il lâcha la plaquette au pied du lit et alla s'asseoir à côté de Stiles. Il resta à ces côtés jusqu'au petit matin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scott retourna au lycée dès le lendemain, et Allison dût attendre quelques jours de plus avant de pouvoir le rejoindre. Mais tous les jours, avant et après les cours, ils rendaient tous les deux visites à Stiles. Le shérif quittait à peine le chevet de son fils, bien que les médecins aient fini par lui annoncer que la vie du jeune homme n'était plus en danger. De plus, ils lui avaient interdit de parler pour un temps, et le fait d'avoir parfois autant de monde dans sa chambre ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Sa nature expansive reprenait toujours le dessus, mais comme il n'arrivait pas toujours à s'exprimer, il s'énervait parfois et pouvait alors avoir du mal à respirer. Plusieurs fois, le shérif et ces deux amis s'étaient fait virer à cause de ça. Même lorsqu'il n'y avait que son père, Stiles était frustré de ne pouvoir rien dire. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, et il voyait que ça rendait son père triste.

Moins souvent que Scott et Allison, Isaac venait également le voir, parfois accompagné de Lydia. Jackson ne voyait pas l'intérêt de venir. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis et même s'il savait que le jeune homme serait certainement venu le voir si les rôles avaient été inversés, lui n'était pas comme ça. Peter ne voyait également pas pourquoi il se dérangerait à venir. Il avait des nouvelles régulièrement grâce à Isaac, et Scott était toujours sur les nerfs s'il s'approchait un peu trop de Melissa. Et il ne voulait pas devoir gérer un adolescent jaloux juste pour voir comment il allait. Deaton n'était pas revenu depuis qu'il était venu la première fois, mais c'était le seul à lui avoir expliqué en détails ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de son sauvetage. Stiles n'avait pas tout retenu, car il était à moitié dans les vapes quand il était venu, mais il se souvenait de l'essentiel. Quant à Derek, il attendait que tout le monde soit parti, et que le jeune homme soit endormi pour aller le voir. Il passait alors la nuit dans la chambre, soit à la regarder, soit à dormir sur un des fauteuils. Ayant toujours la menace des alphas en tête, il chargeait à chaque fois soit Peter, soit Isaac de surveiller la maison du shérif. Scott s'occupait de sa propre maison.

Après ce qu'il leur parut à tous être une éternité, mais qui n'était finalement que deux semaines, Stiles sortit de l'hôpital. Il était interdit de crosse au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année, peut-être même plus. Ses profs eurent le droit à une tranquillité relative même avec sa présence en classe. Après deux-trois jours de flottement, il avait fini par recommencer à chahuter en classe, mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup, comparé à avant, bien qu'il demandait toujours aux garçons s'ils le trouvaient attirant. Le fait qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup commençait à inquiéter son entourage. Les médecins l'avaient encouragé à recommencer à parler dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, mais tout ce qu'il faisait, la plupart du temps, c'était de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Parfois même seulement de manière laconique, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un mauvais jour. Melissa et Chris avaient beau répéter à leurs enfants qu'il avait sûrement besoin de temps, ses amis avaient tendance à le repousser dans ces retranchements, le bloquant plus que l'aidant. Jamais depuis que son ami était devenu loup-garou, il avait été aussi proche de mourir, et lui-même avait parfaitement compris qu'il était sous le choc. Mais la vie trépidante de Scott et Allison, loup-garou et chasseuse durant leur temps libre, semblait les aveugler quant aux sentiments du jeune homme. Il n'avait pourtant pas agis très différemment après la mort de sa mère, mais son meilleur ami semblait l'avoir oublié.

Scott venait le chercher, et le ramenait chez lui, tous les jours. Il restait même avec lui jusqu'à ce que le shérif soit rentré à la maison. Stiles ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas touché par l'attention, mais il commençait à étouffer. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver vraiment seul depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt, car son père ne le quittait que lorsqu'il allait se coucher et il prenait des somnifères pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Aussi, après deux semaines de ce traitement particulier, il finit par exploser.

- Scott, je vais bien. Je peux conduire, je veux conduire ma vieille jeep. Je n'ai plus rien à la jambe, et crois-moi, si les alphas voulaient s'en prendre à moi de nouveau, tu ne serais pas une grande gène pour eux. Mais actuellement, tu l'es pour moi. J'ai besoin d'espace, me retrouver un peu seul, pour respirer un grand coup sans que tu ne me demandes si j'ai besoin de ventoline. Et tu pourras dire à Jackson que tu as gagné votre pari, mais ta voiture n'a pas vraiment besoin d'être lavé.

- Il doit la laver tous les mois pendant six mois. Stiles, qu'est-ce que je suis content de t'entendre autant !

- Je ne suis pas aphone, crétin. J'ai juste les cordes vocales un peu abimées. Scott, je suis vraiment très touché par ta sollicitude, mais elle commence à m'étouffer. Je voudrais être seul au moins quelques heures.

- Tu es seul, la nuit.

- Mon père est dans la chambre d'à côté et je prend des somnifères pour être sûr de dormir. Je dois réfléchir à ce qui m'est arrivé, et avec quelqu'un qui s'agite à côté de moi, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai pas été vraiment seul une seule fois depuis que les alphas m'ont attaché dans cette grotte le mois dernier.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je ne suis pas mort, Scott. Je ne suis plus mourant, et de toute façon, on doit tous mourir un jour ou l'autre. Je passerais la prochaine pleine lune avec toi, mais ce soir, je veux juste conduire un peu, me gaver d'Adderall sans qu'on me dise que j'en ai pris de trop et surtout, qu'on arrête de me demander si je vais bien.

- C'est ce soir, la pleine lune.

- Tu avais oublié ?

- Non, je suis juste en train de me demander ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire.

- Va voir Isaac, il est plus doué que toi dans ce domaine-là.

- Isaac ?

- Parce que tu irais voir Derek sans que personne ne t'y oblige ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y est pour rien dans ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Je lui en veux quand même. Pas que pour ça, bien sûr. Bon, c'est d'accord, je te laisse. Tu m'appelles au moindre problème.

- Oui, maman.

Scott voulut le frapper derrière la tête, mais Stiles parvint à l'éviter. L'hyper-actif lui annonça qu'il était rouillé et que ce n'était pas bien. Il allait devoir reprendre l'entrainement sans quoi il deviendrait plus rapide que le jeune loup. Il lui annonça qu'il l'aiderait à reprendre du poil de la bête après la pleine lune et Scott le regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de se rendre compte qu'il était sérieux, et il hocha la tête en souriant. Le jeune homme attendit ensuite que son meilleur ami soit entré dans la maison pour partir rejoindre Isaac. Stiles le regarda faire par la fenêtre et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'initiative. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, il monta rapidement dans sa chambre, fit ses devoirs en regardant frénétiquement l'heure et quand il vit que son père n'allait plus tarder à rentrer, il prit sa veste et laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine, le prévenant qu'il passait la nuit chez un pote et que son portable n'avait presque plus de batterie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de rester seul très longtemps, et il avait pu faire ses devoirs sans être sans cesse interrompu par Scott qui lui demandait de lui donner un coup de main. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement mentir à Scott, ou même à son père, mais s'il avait dit à l'un ou l'autre qu'il avait l'intention de voir Derek, ils auraient tout fait pour l'empêcher d'y aller.

Il hésita un moment devant sa voiture, puis décida finalement de faire le voyage à pied. Il espérait simplement ne pas devoir aller jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Les médecins avaient beau lui dire qu'un peu de marche serait bon pour sa jambe et sa respiration, il doutait que faire le tour de la ville en pleine nuit lui soit conseillé. Il entama donc sa promenade les mains dans les poches et le nez en l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la voiture de son père revenir du travail. Il se cacha derrière une haie, dans le jardin d'inconnus, et attendit de ne plus voir la voiture pour repartir. Il compta ensuite jusqu'à deux-cents quarante, et son téléphone sonna, affichant en grosses lettres que son père l'appelait. Il répondit, pour lui dire la même chose qu'il avait écrit sur le papier, toujours sans préciser chez qui il se rendait. Son père n'était pas plus rassuré que ça mais il finit par le laisser faire, face aux arguments que son fils lui donnait. Peu de temps après qu'ils eurent raccroché, la batterie rendit l'âme, et Stiles dût constater le lendemain que son père avait essayé de le joindre plusieurs fois, sûrement pour savoir comment il allait.

* * *

Et voila pour aujourd'hui ! Ce chapitre est plutôt court, et il ne s'y passe pas tellement de choses, mais une transition était nécessaire avant le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues !

Vu que nous sommes le 1er décembre, vous pouvez m'envoyer des chocolats, ou des grosses boules de neiges si ça ne vous a pas plu.  
Je suis un peu en manque de fromage, alors j'accepte le fromage si vous voulez garder le chocolat pour vous.

La suite est pour mardi.  
Bon week-end !


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Protection

Aujourd'hui, c'est mardi, et voici donc la suite.

J'ai oublié de le préciser avant (ouh, ce n'est pas bien), mais cette fic contient 8 chapitres en tout, dont un prologue et un épilogue. On en est donc à la moitié.

Le tournage de la saison 3 a commencé hier (trépigne d'impatience ^^), et on a eu le droit à une première photo. Et quel plaisir de voir que Dylan O'Brien garde les cheveux un peu plus long pour cette saison. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'opinion la plus favorable, Stiles sans ces cheveux courts, mais moi, je le préfère avec sa nouvelle coupe !

**RAR** : Claiire : Ce n'est pas très grave si tu post la même review que d'habitude, parce qu'elle me fait super plaisir. Et comme je suis sadique, rien ne pourrait me faire avancer la date de publication. ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

La Protection

Une fois arrivé au pied de l'immeuble de l'alpha, Stiles resta un moment en bas. Après tout, il n'était pas censé savoir où Derek habitait, et il n'était pas certain que ce dernier le laisse entrer. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné qu'il ai acheté un appartement plutôt qu'une maison. Déjà, il était seul, et vu ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait vécu dans une maison, il comprenait aisément qu'il ai besoin d'éloigner les mauvais souvenirs. Il regardait par la fenêtre, voyant que l'alpha le fixait également, sans chercher à se cacher. Ce n'est que lorsque le jeune homme ne put réprimer un frisson que Derek bougea, hochant simplement la tête pour lui dire de monter chez lui. Ce que Stiles fit sans attendre. La porte était déjà ouverte et il fit simplement savoir qu'il était là en sifflant sur la décoration.

- J'ignorais que tu avais si bon goût. Enfin, vu ta voiture, j'aurais dû m'en douter. J'aurais vraiment dû venir avant.

- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé entrer.

- Oh ?! Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Je n'ai pas su te protéger.

Le jeune homme resta muet quelques instants, soufflé par tant de franchise. Puis, il le rejoignit simplement alors que Derek s'asseyait sur le canapé. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, à quelques centimètres de distance l'un de l'autre, pas trop proche, mais pas très éloigné non plus. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Derek qui brisa le silence. Il n'aimait quand c'était silencieux si Stiles était dans la même pièce.

- Tu as finalement réussi à te débarrasser de ton garde du corps.

- Ça n'a pas été simple. J'ai dût lui dire une bonne quinzaine de fois que j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul plus de cinq minutes avant qu'il ne comprenne.

- Et ton père ?

- Je lui ai dis que je passais la soirée chez un pote. Et mon portable n'a plus de batterie, alors il peut toujours essayer d'appeler.

- Pourquoi tu es venu me voir, si tu voulais rester seul ?

- J'ai été tout seul, entre le moment où Scott m'a ramené et le moment où je suis arrivé ici. J'en ai profité pour faire mes leçons sans que mon imbécile de meilleur ami ne triche sur moi. Et puis, je voulais te voir, pas spécialement rester seul trop longtemps. Tu sais que je sais que tu venais me voir la nuit à l'hôpital, je sais que tu demandes à Peter et Isaac de surveiller ma maison depuis l'attaque des alphas. Scott m'a dit qu'il t'a vu sortir de chez Deaton hier soir, alors je suppose que tu es allé lui demander quelque chose, parce que tu n'irais pas le voir de ton plein gré, habituellement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir tes super-pouvoirs de loup-garou pour savoir que tu t'en veux. Par contre, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'en veux. Personnellement, je n'ai rien à te reprocher.

- C'est parce que tu traine avec nous que tu t'es fais enlever. J'étais en mesure de te protéger, et je n'ai rien fait. Tu es le plus faible d'entre nous, et c'est mon devoir de veiller sur toi.

- Dans cette histoire, tu n'es certainement pas le premier à blâmer. Depuis que Scott a été mordu, tu as toujours essayé de l'aider, alors qu'il te repousse sans cesse. Si je continu à être avec Scott les nuits de pleine lune, c'est que je le veux bien. Et Scott s'est fait mordre par Peter, donc le premier fautif, c'est Peter. Sans Peter, je n'aurais jamais été au courant de l'existence des loups-garous. Ensuite, tu me considère peut-être comme faible, mais...

- Tu n'es pas faible, Stiles. Pas mentalement. Tu es une des personnes les plus fortes et intelligentes que je connaisse. Mais face aux alphas, ça ne sert à rien, d'autant plus que ton état de santé s'est diminué depuis cette attaque. Même Lydia est mieux protégée que toi.

- ... Mais je suis plein de ressources. Je me suis renseigné sur les loups-garous. Et comme je ne peux pas croire la moitié des dires sur internet, j'ai consulté le bestiaire, et demandé à Peter. C'était avant les alphas.

- Tu a demandé à Peter ? Tu es allé voir mon oncle, de ton plein gré, pour avoir des informations sur les loups-garous ? S'étonna Derek.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de surprenant ? Oui, j'ai peur de lui, non, je ne veux surtout pas me retrouver seul dans la même pièce que lui, c'est pourquoi on s'est vu au lycée pendant les heures de cours. Je lui ai dis qu'il avait une dette envers moi, pour m'avoir un peu maltraité. Il a ris quand je lui ai dis ça, mais il a quand même répondu à mes questions. Ça fait un moment que je sais que les alphas sont capables de faire bien plus que de transformer les pauvres innocents en loup, que je sais que tu avais le moyen de me protéger sans faire de moi un des vôtres.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

- Pour la même raison que toi...

- J'avais oublié, ce n'est pas pareil.

- Tu n'avais pas spécialement oublié. Tu as décidé de tirer un trait sur tout ton passé, parce qu'il te fait peur, il te met en colère et te chagrine. C'est la même chose pour moi. J'avais peur de ce que ça impliquait, j'étais en colère contre toi de ne pas m'en parler et contre moi de seulement y songer. Et ça m'attriste de me dire que je suis obligé d'avoir recours à ça pour être un peu plus en sécurité et protégé. J'étais encore plus effrayé que la fois où Peter m'a proposé la morsure, quand il était encore un alpha...

- Il a quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne m'a rien caché, et j'ai recoupé les informations qu'il m'a donné avec le bestiaire des Argents et internet. Tout ne peut pas être vrai, évidemment, mais même les choses les plus rocambolesques ont un fond de vérité. J'étais effrayé de ce que ça impliquait, parce que ta meute n'est pas assez grande et qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse me prendre sous ta Protection. Et être sous la Protection d'un alpha, c'est encore plus contraignant, et nous deux, on n'est pas vraiment un modèle de bonne entente.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, maintenant ?

- Là, tout de suite, maintenant, je vais arrêter de parler pendant un moment parce que j'ai la gorge qui brûle et que j'ai parlé trop longtemps sans respirer, souffla le jeune homme.

Derek ne répondit rien mais se leva tranquillement. Stiles le suivit des yeux, le regardant sortir un verre, le remplir d'eau puis lui donner. Stiles ne put que hocher la tête pour le remercier, touché par le geste. Mais l'alpha fit une chose encore plus étonnante aux yeux du jeune homme. Après qu'il est posé le verre sur la table basse, Derek posa doucement ses mains dans le cou de Stiles, lui prodiguant une chaleur bienfaisante. Se sentant alors soudainement bien, il en profita pour s'allonger sur tout le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux du loup, qui le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il s'était un peu tendu, et Stiles craint un moment qu'il ne le repousse, mais il ne fit que enlever une des ses mains, la posant près de la tête, laissant l'autre faire son office. Après un long moment de silence, le jeune homme reprit finalement la parole, avec une voix en meilleure forme que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne pourrais jamais forcer Scott à rejoindre ta meute, et même si j'y parvenais, il faudrait que Jackson te rejoigne également définitivement, pour que ce soit Scott qui puisse me prendre sous sa protection, ce qui serait beaucoup moins contraignant pour tout le monde. Notre relation ne serait pas très différente de celle que l'on a déjà. Sauf que Jackson envisage de quitter le lycée. Il ne veut pas rester à Beacon Hill. Bien que je trouve ça curieux de sa part, il regrette ce qu'il a pu faire sous l'influence du kanima.

- Jackson n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il n'est pas du genre à vouloir la mort de quelqu'un. Même si c'est un crétin fini, prétentieux et imbu de lui-même, il garde un bon fond. Lydia ne resterait pas avec lui, autrement.

- Si Boyd et Ericka revenaient, Scott n'aurait pas besoin de te rejoindre et je pourrais être sous la Protection de Isaac. Mais Boyd m'a bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, même s'ils n'approuvent pas toutes les actions des alphas, comme mon enlèvement. Ce sont des loups-garous, et dans le monde qui vous régit, c'est finalement un comportement plutôt normal. C'est toi qui n'est pas comme les autres loups. Et je ne sais pas ce que toi, tu veux.

- Je ne le sais pas non plus. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi démuni depuis que Kate a assassiné ma famille. Te découvrir mourant dans cette grotte m'a fait réaliser que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Tu es précieux, pour beaucoup de personnes, de part ton humanité, ton courage et ton sens de la débrouillardise. Et les alphas t'ont clairement menacé, ainsi que ton père, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur une nouvelle fois. Tu m'es plus indispensable que je ne l'imaginais.

- Je veux parler à mon père des loups-garous. Il est en droit de savoir. Il n'est pas stupide au point de croire l'histoire montée par Chris et Scott. Il a fait des recherches. Aucun forcené ne s'est échappé le mois dernier, et aucun puma n'a été retrouvé. Il ne m'a encore rien demandé parce que j'ai toujours réussi à faire dévier la conversation et parce qu'il pense que j'ai besoin de temps. Mais je ne veux plus lui cacher ça plus longtemps, parce que ça le met en danger d'être dans l'ignorance. Et rien que pour lui, je pourrais accepter la Protection sans me poser de question.

- Le bénéfice pour lui serait minime. C'est toi, le Protégé, il en profiterais simplement grâce à vos liens du sang. Si vous deviez vous retrouver en danger en même temps, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que d'aller te chercher en premier. Ça serait plus fort que moi, et même si tu me demandais d'aller l'aider en premier, je serais incapable de répondre à ta demande tant que toi-même n'aura pas été mis hors de danger. Tu passerais en premier, tout le temps.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. En partie.

- Je suis prêt à le faire pour toi, mais je ne t'y obligerais pas. Que tu saches de quoi il retourne m'arrange beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Ça t'évite de faire une mésinterprétation. Et si Peter t'a vraiment tout dis, tu sais qu'aujourd'hui est sûrement ta seule possibilité de me le demander.

- Je sais. Peter m'a dit que ça devait se faire une nuit de pleine lune, durant son ascension.

- Les alphas n'ont pas attaqué depuis un mois, sans même donner signe de vie. Ils vont bientôt refaire parler d'eux. Peut-être même passeront-ils à l'action ce soir.

- Papa ! S'écria Stiles en se relevant.

- Le shérif ne craint rien. Quand je suis allé voir Deaton hier, c'était pour lui demander de faire ses petits tours de magie autour de ta maison. S'il ne sort pas ce soir, les loups ne pourront pas lui faire de mal.

- Ça ne me dit pas quoi faire !

- Je te l'ai dit, ce soir est sûrement ta seule chance. Je ne sais pas où nous serons dans un mois, et je doute que les alphas restent silencieux aussi longtemps.

- Dis comme ça, tu supposes qu'on va tous mourir dans les trente prochains jours, et du coup, ça ne sert strictement à rien de faire de moi ton Protégé.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Même si tu ne deviens pas un loup, la meute en serait renforcée. Et Scott ne serait pas inquiet de devoir protéger tes arrières et ses capacités s'en retrouveraient grandement améliorés. Peut-être même que ça le pousserait à nous rejoindre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te serves de moi pour tes intérêts personnels.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Et de toute façon, je doute qu'il me rejoigne un jour, que tu fasses parti de ma meute ou non. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'en prenant un Protégé, le Protecteur devient plus fort, et nous pourrions avoir une chance de repousser les alphas. Même si cette chance reste infime, elle est toujours plus grande que celle que j'entrevois pour le moment.

- Donc, si je deviens ton Protégé, tu deviens plus fort et tu penses tuer les alphas. C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu te sers de moi pour tes intérêts personnels.

- Stiles, soupira Derek. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère et jamais je ne t'y forcerais. C'est juste que tu t'es trop immiscé dans ma vie, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à l'imaginer sans toi. J'ai peur de ne pas supporter ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver.

- Oh, le grand Derek Hale a des sentiments pour moi !

Le dit grand Derek Hale, qui caressait les cheveux du plus jeune depuis qu'il s'était inquiété pour son père, se rapprocha soudain du visage de Stiles et l'embrassa doucement, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Mais le jeune homme répondit aussitôt, plongeant une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux. Le baiser n'avait rien d'exigeant, il était simplement rassurant, Derek voulant lui prouver qu'il tenait à lui. Ils perdirent rapidement la notion du temps, et c'est la respiration de plus en plus saccadée de Stiles qui les fit s'arrêter, car elle n'avait rien à voir avec une excitation quelconque, ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans l'ambiance pour ça. Les séquelles de sa strangulation commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs, et il le fit même savoir à haute voix, alors qu'il aurait dû reprendre sa respiration.

- Je n'y crois...pas. Je ne peux...même pas embrasser...le plus beau mec de la ville...sans mourir étouffé.

- Tais-toi, imbécile. Et respire.

- Je dois...réfléchir.

- N'accepte surtout pas à cause de ça. On peut avoir une relation tout à fait normale. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien une relation tout à fait normale. Mais réfléchit vite.

- Je sais...la lune...Et je n'allais pas...accepter juste parce que tu...embrasses comme un dieu.

- Tais-toi, je te dis.

- Moi aussi...je veux bien...

Le loup-garou sourit en l'embrassant sur le front, puis chercha dans ses poches, pour lui mettre ensuite d'autorité le tube de ventoline dans la bouche. Stiles lui lança un regard noir, mais accepta de ne plus parler pour un moment.

Ils se trouvaient bien, le plus jeune allongé sur les genoux du plus vieux, qui n'avait pas arrêté de passer et repasser sa main dans les cheveux courts de Stiles en regardant la pleine lune. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux mais ne dormait pas. Sans somnifères, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver, de toute façon. Il considérait les avantages et les inconvénients à se mettre sous la protection de l'alpha, tout en se demandant comment il annoncerait à son père que les loups-garous existaient et que le chef de la meute du coin était devenu son petit-ami au cours de la nuit. Quand il sentit sa respiration s'améliorer, il prit la main qui était toujours dans son cou et le ramena au niveau des ses côtés encore fragiles, et ne la quitta plus. Le bien que cela lui faisait était uniquement psychologique, et ça lui permettait d'être sûr que Derek était vraiment quelqu'un de tactile.

Stiles finit par briser cette douce étreinte. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre pour regarder la lune. Derek le regarda un instant avant de le rejoindre. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole, quelque soit la décision du jeune homme. Il posa donc simplement ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

- Pourquoi la pleine lune est toujours aussi ronde ?

- C'est la pleine lune, Stiles, et la lune est ronde, répondit Derek sans comprendre où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

- C'est rond parfait. Et je n'aime pas quand c'est parfait, car au bout d'un moment, il y a toujours un truc horrible qui arrive. Tout était parfait, avant que ma mère tombe malade. Les médecins disaient que tout était parfait, deux jours avant qu'elle ne meurt. Quand j'ai des notes parfaites, tout le monde m'ignore parce que ça ne se fait pas, d'être ami avec quelqu'un de trop intelligent. Je n'aime pas cette lune toute ronde, parce que tous les mois, elle fait souffrir mon meilleur ami, et toi aussi.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Dans un monde parfait, les loups-garous n'existeraient pas, ma mère serait toujours là, et je vivrais ma grande histoire d'amour avec Lydia. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on serait plus heureux. Si aucun malheur ne nous arrive, on ne peut pas trouver le bonheur. Si on ne souffre pas, on ne peut pas comprendre la joie et le bien-être. Je n'aime pas la pleine lune parce que c'est une nuit de pleine lune que ma mère est morte. Et elle me rend encore plus faible que je ne lui suis déjà.

- Ne me dis pas que tu acceptes parce que tu n'aimes pas la pleine lune ! Soupira Derek.

- Bien sûr que non. Je voulais juste dire un truc intelligent, comme dans les films. Tu sais quand le héros s'apprête à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver le monde et/ou la femme qu'il aime.

- Les héros ne meurent jamais.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

- Tu es intenable.

- Et c'est le truc que je dirais à Scott quand il l'apprendra. Il ne comprendra pas tout, mais il croira que c'est plus grand que lui.

- Scott n'est pas si idiot.

- C'est juste qu'il m'énerve avec son bonheur à la noix avec Allison.

- Ils ont rompu.

- Il s'imagine toujours qu'elle reviendra. Ce mois-ci, il n'a pas dit grand chose, mais tu aurais dû le voir, avant la dernière pleine lune. C'était toujours Allison ceci, Allison cela. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont pouvoir rester séparés bien longtemps. Tu resteras avec moi, quand je le dirais à mon père ?

- Bien sûr. Il faudra l'empêcher de me tirer dessus, par contre.

- Je lui confisquerais son arme avant.

- Stiles, ça va te faire mal. Tu sais comment on fait ?

- Oui, je sais. Ne me lâche pas, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Derek ne répondit rien, se rapprochant doucement de la nuque de Stiles. Ce dernier remarqua alors qu'il voyait tout dans le reflet de la vitre et il ne put s'empêcher de se tendre en voyant les crocs de l'alpha se poser dans son cou. D'une pression de la main, il intima à Derek d'en finir au plus vite, avant qu'il ne change d'avis. L'alpha ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il le mordit. Stiles hurla en sentant les crocs s'enfoncer durement dans sa colonne vertébrale, et il se serait effondré si l'alpha ne l'avait pas retenu. Ce dernier les fit doucement glisser au sol, gardant toujours ses dents profondément enfoncés dans la chair du jeune homme. Très vite, le sang se mit à couler le long de sa gorge et de son dos, et sentant que le fils du shérif commençait à perdre pied, il retira doucement ses crocs, lui arrachant un nouveau hoquet de douleur. Derek se mordit alors rapidement, et profondément, le poignet avant de le porter aux lèvres du jeune homme. Stiles avait l'impression d'avoir du feu liquide qui lui dévorait le corps et il mit beaucoup de temps avant de seulement se rendre compte que Derek l'attendait. Et face au regard soudain perdu du jeune homme, le loup comprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il fit alors la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. La bouche toujours pleine de son propre sang, il embrassa Stiles, beaucoup moins tendrement que la dernière fois, posant sa main libre sur sa gorge pour stimuler sa déglutition. Seulement, ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur le jeune homme. Il commença à paniquer, oubliant complètement où il se trouvait, se revoyant seulement dans la grotte avec l'alpha qui était en train de l'étrangler, et il commença à se débattre, s'envoyant ainsi des décharges douloureuses dans tout le corps. Derek arrêta immédiatement pour revenir dans son champ de vision. Le moindre mouvement trop brusque pouvait le tuer.

- C'est moi, Stiles. Derek. Tu ne crains rien, c'est bientôt fini. Tu dois juste avaler. Stiles, écoute-moi, s'il te plait !

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, reconnaissant soudain l'alpha. Dans un mouvement qui lui arracha un nouveau cri, il porta sa main sur la joue de Derek pour l'inciter à recommencer, ce que qu'il fit très vite. Stiles ne répondit pas vraiment à ce second baiser, mais il avala le sang que Derek avait toujours dans la bouche. Juste avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience, l'alpha put voir les yeux de Stiles se teindre d'un léger voile pourpre, prouvant que la Protection était maintenant effective. Il commençait même déjà à la ressentir sans avoir besoin d'avoir vu ses yeux, mais ça le rassurait quand même. Il se releva doucement, avec toujours le jeune homme dans les bras. Il avait attaqué directement sa colonne vertébrale et le moindre mouvement trop brusque pouvait encore le tuer. Tranquillement, il l'emmena dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas que le jeune homme passe la nuit sur le sol. Une fois dans le lit, il ne le quitta pas du reste de la nuit.

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant.

C'est toujours Noël, alors les chocolats me conviennent toujours très bien. Mais j'accepte aussi la soupe à la grimace si vous pensez que je la mérite plus.

La suite est pour vendredi.

Passez une bonne semaine !


	6. Chapitre 5 : 1ère journée

Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi !

Malgré les divers supplications, je n'ai pas flanché. Quoique l'on tente de me faire subir, je m'en tiendrais à la publication d'un chapitre tous les trois jours. La torture, le chantage et les pot-de-vins ne marcheront jamais !

**RAR** :

_**MariYann**_ : Merci pour ta review, elle est très intense. j'ai rarement autant de jolis adjectifs dans un commentaire. Et oui, ils sont vraiment trop mignons tous les deux. C'est pour ça qu'on les aime.

_**Claiire**_ : Oui, les 1er bisous, ce sont toujours les plus beaux. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que quelqu'un verse sa petite larme. Certes, le chapitre est peut-être un peu triste, mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait touché à ce point. J'en suis toute fière, du coup. Je ne pensais pas avoir "ce talent" ^^.

Voici donc la suite

Enjoy !

* * *

1ère journée 

Stiles se réveilla doucement, une étrange sensation de bien-être et se demandant pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas dans lit. Celui dans lequel il était actuellement était beaucoup plus grand que le sien. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux et remarquant la chambre, il s'assit brutalement en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. Il avisa Derek qui regardait par la fenêtre et il porta une main à sa nuque. Il grimaça en sentant les nettes marques que les crocs avaient laissé. L'alpha le rejoignit tranquillement et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Elles finiront par disparaitre, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

- Ça a vraiment marché, alors ?

- Si ça n'avait pas marché, tu serais sûrement mort.

- Je croyais que c'était moins risqué qu'une morsure pour transformer en loup-garou.

- C'est moins risqué. Même si la Protection ne fonctionne pas, des médecins auront toujours les moyens de te sauver. Une morsure pour transformer en loup-garou, si elle ne fonctionne pas, tu pourras toujours faire appel aux meilleurs médecins, ils ne pourront jamais te sauver la vie.

- Stephen a parlé d'une marque. Est-ce qu'elle est dans un endroit que je ne peux pas voir pour le moment parce que tu n'as pas de miroir dans ta chambre ?

- Stephen ?

- C'est le nom du chef des loups-garous. C'est Boyd qui m'a dit comment il s'appelait.

- C'est bon à savoir. Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt, grogna Derek.

- Personne ne m'a posé la question. Et je n'avais pas le droit de parler. On pourrait en revenir à ma question, maintenant ?

- Toutes les marques ne sont pas visibles. Pour faire court, il y a une empreinte en plus dans ton aura, ton odeur.

- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?

- Tu portes un peu de la mienne, maintenant.

- Cool. Il est quelle heure ?

- Tu n'as pas le temps d'aller voir ton père, si tu veux être à l'heure à l'école.

- C'est sûr, il va me tuer. Il faudra que je pense à emprunter le téléphone de Scott. Quelle idée stupide de venir sans batterie, non mais il n'y a que moi pour faire ça, je suis un fils indigne...

- Tu as l'intention d'aller loin, comme ça ? Sourit Derek en voyant Stiles s'agiter dans tous les sens et s'apprêter à sortir de la pièce.

- Je veux utiliser ta salle de bain, et te voler un t-shirt. Je ne peux pas me balader avec cette magnifique trainée de sang dans le cou.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Sourit encore plus l'alpha.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Ça ne fait pas 12 heures que tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi. Il ne faut pas te croire tout permis, non plus.

Stiles sortit de la pièce en lui lançant un regard noir et avança de quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau se refermait doucement autour de sa poitrine. Ça s'était arrêté depuis qu'il avait arrêté de marcher, et il commença à comprendre les insinuations de Derek. Il ne pensait cependant pas que ça aurait autant d'ampleur. Il avait espéré pouvoir au moins se promener dans l'appartement sans être dérangé, voire même pouvoir passer la journée au lycée sans que l'alpha ne soit obligé de le coller. Il n'entendit d'ailleurs pas ce dernier approcher, mais comme il commençait à se sentir mieux, il savait qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

- Un problème ?

- Je fais comment, pour aller au lycée ? Parce que je ne veux pas manquer les cours. Pas encore.

- Isaac fait partie de ma meute. Tu ne te sentiras pas aussi bien que maintenant, mais ça t'aidera à supporter ta journée.

- Donc, j'aurais cet étau autour de la poitrine toute la journée. Je fais comment pour ne pas penser à l'autre loup galeux qui a essayé de me tuer ?

- Ça t'empêche de respirer ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Derek.

- Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste que c'était presque la même sensation quand il a essayé de m'étrangler.

- Alors garde tes pensées focalisées sur les cours.

- Je suis un hyper-actif, Derek. Si je n'ai pas au moins dix idées en même temps, je m'ennuie !

- Alors pense à tes cours, à ce que tu vas dire à ton père, sa réaction, ce que tu vas dire à Scott, à comment faire pour que Isaac ne te colle pas toute la journée, à moi, à ta mère, à ce que t'a dis Peter, à tes futurs examens et au bal de promo.

- En fait, tu sais parler très longtemps, quand tu veux. Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux par « Isaac va me coller toute la journée ? »

- Je suis son alpha, et tu es mon Protégé. Je pense que ça sera plus fort que lui. Mais j'aimerais autant qu'il ne t'approche pas de trop près. Suffisamment pour que tu ne te sentes pas mal, mais pas plus que ça.

- Jaloux ?

- Alors, cette douche ?

Stiles grogna et commença à partir sans lui, mais à peine entré dans la salle de bain qu'il se retourna pour aller le chercher. Il l'obligea ensuite à rester près de la porte et à ne pas le regarder. L'alpha se moqua de lui pendant un moment.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin lavé et séché, il tenta une approche timide, mais le plus vieux, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, le devança. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents. Il était plus exigeant, plus profond, sauvage et sensuel. Promesse de nombreuses choses qui laissèrent le jeune homme pantois. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui rompit le contact, ne comprenant pas les sensations qui le traversait, et aussi parce qu'il manquait d'air, encore. L'air embué de la salle de bain ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Derek prit un air compatissant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça finira par guérir aussi.

- Les médecins ont dit que ça pouvait être définitif.

- Les médecins ne te connaissent pas. Et je ne te laisserais pas comme ça non plus.

- Tu as peur que je ne puisse pas suivre le mouvement ? Railla Stiles en reprenant du poil de la bête. Il ne faudrait pas que je laisse un gros loup comme toi frustré trop longtemps.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Tu seras le premier à me sauter dessus.

_- Tu_ seras le premier à me sauter dessus. Je suis irrésistible.

- Je me contrôlerais bien mieux que toi.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Et toi, tu veux perdre, apparemment.

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi jusque sur le chemin de l'école. Stiles étant venu à pied, Derek s'était proposé de l'accompagner. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix pour le moment. Son arrivée au lycée ne passa donc pas très inaperçu. Le voir arriver dans la Camaro de Derek Hale, avec Derek Hale, avait provoqué quelques émules. Scott sembla le plus choqué de tous, mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire, car Isaac, qui s'était approché de la voiture en même temps, enlaçait maintenant Stiles comme si sa vie en dépendait. La seule chose qui rassura le jeune loup, c'est que son meilleur ami semblait aussi surpris que lui. Accompagné de Lydia et Allison, aussi curieuses que lui, il rejoignit les deux loups et son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais, Isaac, ça fait deux semaines que je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Tu avais le droit de me faire un câlin plus tôt, dit Stiles en agitant les bras.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ça a été plus fort que moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher, et crois-moi, si j'avais pu éviter de faire ça devant toute l'école, ça m'aurait arrangé.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Scott.

- Pourquoi Isaac t'a enlacé ? Renchérit Allison.

- Et pourquoi tu es venu avec Derek ? Termina Lydia.

- Je n'avais pas ma Jeep, et je me suis réveillé trop tard ce matin pour repasser à la maison...

- Attend, tu es en train de dire que tu as passé la nuit avec Derek ? Mais vous avez fait quoi ? Et tu as oublié que c'est à cause de lui que...

- Eh, doucement, petit loup...

- Petit loup ? S'étrangla Scott.

- Derek n'y est pour rien dans mon enlèvement. J'étais dans ta chambre quand c'est arrivé, et toi, tu étais parti alors que deux alphas se trouvaient dans le coin. Derek ne peut pas être partout et son devoir est de protéger Isaac avant toi.

- Es-tu en train de dire que c'est la faute de Scott ? Se scandalisa Allison.

- Bien sûr que non. Je dis simplement que ça ne peut pas être la faute de Derek et j'aimerais assez que vous arrêtiez de tout lui mettre sur le dos.

- C'est gentil de prendre ma défense, Stiles, mais ça ne m'affecte pas beaucoup.

- Eh bien, moi, ça ne me plait pas du tout. Scott n'a jamais accepté qu'on dénigre Allison, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas pareil.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? Demanda Scott.

- Oh ! S'exclama soudain Lydia, qui venait de comprendre ce qui se tramait.

- Je dois d'abord parler à mon père. Et même si ça ne vous va pas, vous n'avez pas le choix. En plus, je crois savoir que certains d'entre vous ne doivent pas être au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Lydia, je ne ferais pas insulte à ton intelligence, je sais que tu as déjà compris, mais s'il te plait, ne dis rien.

- D'accord, mais je veux des détails.

- Je veux juste parler à mon père à propos des loups-garous.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, se renfrogna la jeune femme.

- Je t'emmènerais faire du shopping, et à la patinoire. Et c'est Derek qui régale.

- Stiles ! Grogna le dit Derek.

- Ta mère est bien au courant, Scott, continua Stiles sans tenir compte de l'alpha. Pourquoi mon père n'aurait pas le droit ? Et crois-moi, quand tu sauras de quoi il retourne, tu comprendra que je ne peux pas lui cacher.

- Lui cacher quoi ?

- Vous trois, allez voir ailleurs si on y est. J'ai deux mots à dire à Stiles et Isaac.

- Je veux rester.

- Réunion de meute, tu n'es pas invité. Alors fous le camp.

- Tu n'es pas mon alpha. Et Stiles ne fait pas parti de ta meute.

- Si, Scott, j'en fais parti. Maintenant, tu fais ce que te dis le gentil loup un peu grognon, ou je te laisse tombé pour le prochain devoir.

- Tu me fais du chantage ?

- Oui ! Il faut te le dire en quelle langue, que je vais bien ? Regarde, je suis toujours debout, sans égratignures et avec toutes mes dents. Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit qui fasse que tu doive t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Mais tu n'es même pas un loup-garou.

- Je fais parti de la meute de Derek depuis un moment. A force de lui sauver les fesses, ça finit par donner des choses étranges. Scott, s'il te plait. On ne sera pas long.

Scott le regarda en plissant des yeux, puis finit par suivre les filles. Derek attendit que les portes du lycée soit bien refermées avant de prendre la parole. Ils avaient décidé de mettre Isaac directement dans la confidence, pour qu'il puisse mieux aider Stiles durant la journée. Et bien que le béta avait déjà senti le changement chez son ami, il fut un peu surpris de constater qu'ils avaient décidé de pousser leur relation plus loin. Il savait que Scott ne serait vraiment pas heureux d'apprendre ça. Avant de rejoindre les cours, Stiles embrassa rapidement l'alpha, qui lui promit de rester près de l'école toute la journée.

La journée passa étrangement pour le groupe. Les filles ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait aux garçons, Stiles ne quittait jamais les abords des fenêtres et regardait presque constamment à l'extérieur, Isaac ne quittait pas Stiles d'une semelle, et Scott se demandait à quoi jouait Stiles, et pourquoi Derek était toujours visible quand il regardait dehors.

Stiles passa une meilleure journée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Déjà, devoir trouver comment éviter Scott, et Jackson quand ce dernier avait vu l'alpha à l'extérieur, avait accaparé une bonne partie de ces pensées, lui faisant un peu oublier le petit pincement qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine. Et savoir Derek tout près et la quasi-omniprésence d'Isaac l'avait également beaucoup aidé. Le simple fait de le savoir près de lui avait faire taire quelques angoisses.

Scott avait fini par se calmer, décidant de laisser son meilleur ami profiter tranquillement des cours, mais dès la fin de la journée, il tenta de revenir à la charge. Isaac réussi à l'empêcher d'approcher plusieurs fois. Ce fait intrigua d'ailleurs beaucoup Scott, car il avait toujours eu le dessus sur le béta de Derek. Quand enfin, le jeune homme parvint aux côtés de son meilleur ami, la présence de l'alpha, adossé à sa voiture, le coupa dans son élan. De plus, Stiles se dirigeait joyeusement vers le plus vieux. Il semblait près de tuer Isaac, qui chahutait un peu le jeune homme. Un simple regard fit s'arrêter le béta et Stiles se mit à côté de Derek pour lui aussi s'adosser à la voiture. L'alpha lui lança un regard particulièrement noir, mais ne lui dit rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Derek ? Demanda Scott avec humeur.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Scott. Si je veux venir au lycée, je viens au lycée.

- Pour un criminel, ça fait moyen, dit Allison en les rejoignant.

- J'ai été innocenté, je ne crains plus rien.

- Tu es toujours une personne très intéressante, aux yeux de la police, lui dit Stiles. Mon père a toujours son dossier sur toi. Ah, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est officiel, il va me tuer.

- N'y pense même pas, Isaac ! Grogna Derek.

- Et pourquoi Stiles a le droit, et pas moi ? Je n'ai même pas le droit de monter dans ta voiture, je peux bien m'y adosser, non ?

- Si Stiles ne fait ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite rayure, il va polir toute ma voiture. Deux fois.

- Quoi ? S'écria le jeune homme en se relevant brusquement et en s'éloignant le plus possible du véhicule. Je suis sûr que ta voiture a déjà plein de rayures. Tu as vu comment tu conduis ? C'est pire que si tu faisais une course de rallye. Ça s'appelle de l'abus de pouvoir, et je te jure, si tu me fais faire ça, je te ferais enfermer pour détournement de mineur.

Stiles se mit à réciter un morceau de l'article en question quand le brusque mouvement de Derek le coupa dans son élan. Il s'était relevé brutalement en fronçant les sourcils et se mit à regarder une direction qui aurait pu être n'importe laquelle. Sauf que Stiles devina tout de suite.

- Non, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis sûr qu'il est rentré plus tôt parce qu'il est furieux contre moi et qu'il m'attend à la maison en faisant de la paperasse. Et puis, pourquoi les alphas attaqueraient en plein jour, d'abord ?

- Je te signale que je ne sais pas par qui il est attaqué, répondit simplement Derek.

- Je croyais que c'était son jour de congé, en plus. Enfin, vu que j'ai découché cette nuit, il a dû aller passer sa frustration au commissariat. Mais quel crétin je peux être, parfois.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parler ?

- Le shérif a un problème, traduisit Isaac.

- Comment vous savez ça, d'abord ? Demanda Allison.

- On y va, l'ignora Derek. Isaac, appelle Peter. Et tu montes à l'arrière.

- Allison, appelle ton père, qu'il nous rejoigne au commissariat, demanda Scott sans chercher à avoir plus d'explications.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi, continua Derek en devançant Scott qui voulait faire venir Stiles avec lui et Allison.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser y aller sans moi.

Prouvant les dires de Stiles quelques instants plus tôt, Derek les fit arriver au commissariat en très peu de temps, roulant comme s'il était seul sur la route. Scott se montra à peine moins prudent, mais arriva un peu après eux. Chris Argent se montra également très vite, Allison était privée de voiture parce qu'elle continuait à voir Scott, bien qu'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, et il était en route pour la récupérer à l'école.

La crainte de Stiles se révéla rapidement confirmée. C'était bien les alphas qui attaquaient le commissariat, et le loup qui servait de guetteur eu le temps de prévenir ses compagnons avant d'être assommé par Allison, qui avait toujours son arc sur elle, même à l'école. Le fils du shérif s'était précipité dans le bâtiment à peine le loup mit hors d'état de nuire, ne s'occupant pas des autres. ses amis jurèrent mais le suivirent rapidement. Ils durent cependant se séparer rapidement. Derek ne quitta pas les talons de Stiles, qui courait en ignorant totalement les loups qui pouvaient lui passer à côté, tandis que Isaac et Scott partaient d'un côté, et les deux Argents de l'autre.

* * *

Bah oui, si ça ne finit pas mal, ce n'est pas drôle.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (plut ? Plus ? C'est qu'il est compliqué ce mot !) Parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, finalement.

C'est la même rengaine que d'habitude. Je vous donne le choix entre les fleurs et les chocolats si vous aimez, et les navets et un vent glacial si vous n'avez pas aimé (quoique le vent glacial, je ne connais déjà que trop bien).

Demain, je suis à Londres, toute la journée, alors si je mets un peu de temps à répondre à certaines reviews, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aurais juste une petite journée de retour.

La suite est pour lundi (Et pas avant, peu importe vos supplications ou vos menaces de mort !)

Bon Week-end !

Arth'


	7. Chapitre 6 : Au commissariat

Aujourd'hui, c'est lundi, et qui dit lundi dit postage de chapitre ^^

Ce chapitre est le dernier, nominalement parlant, parce qu'il reste l'épilogue.

**RAR :**

**_Claiire_** : Oui, je suis sadique, de m'arrêter là, mais c'est pour mieux vous faire languir ! Tu vas vite savoir ce qu'il va arriver au shérif, maintenant.

**_Kaneko_** : Merci pour tout les jolis compliments. Ça me fait toute rougir devant mon ordinateur ! Pour ce qui est du chef des alphas, il ne supporte pas très bien Stiles parce qu'il parle vraiment beaucoup. Il faut imaginer qu'il n'a pas arrêter de parler pendant qu'il se faisait torturer, et le chef des alphas n'apprécie pas trop qu'on remette son autorité en question. Mais c'est vrai que je ne l'ai peut-être pas très exprimé.  
Et je prend le chocolat et les fleurs avec grand plaisir !

J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant.

Enjoy !

* * *

Au Commissariat 

Mu par un étrange instinct, Stiles se dirigea directement vers les cellules. Il était persuadé que les alphas avaient enfermé son père là. Il savait qu'il n'était pas mort, grâce à Derek, ce qui signifiait qu'il était forcément retenu prisonnier, et quoi de mieux que les cellules pour ça. Et en voyant son père dans une des cages, il fut soulagé que son intuition soit bonne. Dans une des cellules se trouvaient les trois plus gradés de Beacon Hills, tandis que dans l'autre se trouvaient ceux qui auraient le commandement si les trois premiers venaient à disparaitre. Il sentait que Derek était tout proche de lui, alors Stiles se précipita vers son père en l'appelant. Mais il finit par se retourner en voyant le regard effrayé du shérif, ainsi que de ses deux compagnons. Il se retrouva alors nez-à-nez avec Damian, l'alpha qui avait tenté de le tuer. Il se mit à paniquer légèrement et commença à courir à reculons. Il se prit rapidement les barreaux dans le dos, lui coupant le souffle durant quelques secondes et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de mettre ses mains devant le visage alors que le loup lui sautait dessus. Un bruit sourd lui fit rouvrir les yeux, et il découvrit une masse noire se battre avec Damian.

- Derek ?

- Occupe-toi de ton père ! Grogna le dit Derek juste avant de mordre son assaillant.

- Et comment ? Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, moi. Je ne peux pas ouvrir une porte de prison comme s'il s'agissait seulement d'une armoire.

- Stiles ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son père qui l'avait interpelé, mais le shérif sembla de nouveau perdre ces mots. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand il sentit Derek lui attraper soudain le bras. Stiles se retourna alors une nouvelle fois et découvrit que le chef des alphas était dans la pièce. Il ordonna à son subordonné de le rejoindre avant d'arborer un sourire mauvais.

- Je vois que les choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois. Enfin, ça ne résoudra pas votre problème. Tu m'as défié une fois, l'humain n'en réchappera pas. Cependant, je te laisse une dernière chance.

- On ne te rejoindra pas, Stephen.

- Oh, je vois que le petit t'a mis au parfum. Et j'ai peut-être omis de préciser un détail. Il n'y a pas de « on » qui tienne. Je ne laisserais pas cet affront impuni. Mes amis s'occuperont de tes béta pendant que je m'occuperais personnellement de ton Protégé et de son paternel. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Damian, on n'attaque pas le Protégé d'un autre alpha sans m'avoir demandé la permission avant, gronda l'alpha avant de trancher la gorge de son subordonné.

Stiles eut un mouvement de recul, accompagné d'un cri muet. La violence de la scène l'avait surpris et révulsé au point que la crise de panique qui pointait depuis l'arrivée de Damian fit son apparition. Savoir son père, et Derek, à deux doigts de se faire tuer était trop pour lui. Derek le sentit et se mit en peu plus devant lui, en lui tenant la main. Il murmura également quelques mots de réconfort que Stiles ne chercha pas à comprendre, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas très compliqué, mais ça le calma presque instantanément.

- Pas mal du tout. Je n'ai jamais vu un Protégé aussi fusionnel avec son alpha, surtout aussi rapidement après la pleine lune. Si tu me rejoins, je le garderais peut-être, finalement.

- Tu le touches, tu es mort ! Grogna Derek.

- Stiles, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda soudain le shérif alors que les deux alphas se défiaient du regard.

- Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, papa ?

- Explique-moi au moins pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges !

- Quoi ?

- Oh, mais ça explique beaucoup de choses, commenta Stephen. Je comprend mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'inquiéta Stiles.

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie. Je te l'expliquerais plus tard, si tu veux bien, parce que là, on a un peu un problème, rétorqua Derek.

- Oh, tu n'as plus à t'en faire, maintenant, Derek. Je serais idiot de tuer ton Compagnon alors que je pourrais me servir de vous deux.

Stiles ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Derek saute à la gorge de Stephen. La force de l'impact les envoya tous les deux dans le couloir, et le jeune homme amorça un mouvement pour les suivre. Seulement, le corps de Damian, se vidant toujours de son sang, se trouvait sur le chemin et il ne put se résoudre à passer par dessus. Sentant une petite pression au niveau de la poitrine dût à l'éloignement de Derek, il retourna quand même au niveau des cellules. Puis, il se mit à chercher ce qui pourrait ouvrir les portes. Il alla vers le bureau, réduit en miette, en ayant peu d'espoir de trouver les clés. A la place, il trouva une arme toujours chargée. Il la ramassa et se mit à regarder la serrure. Son père sembla suivre le cours de ces pensées car il l'interrompit avant que le jeune homme est le temps de penser autre chose que « arme à feu contre serrure »

- Donne-moi ça, fils, avant que tu ne blesses quelqu'un !

- Quoi, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? J'ai peut-être les yeux rouges, mais je suis encore tout à fait capable de...Ouaw !

Le coup de feu était parti sans son approbation, lui donnant une peur bleue. Heureusement pour tout le monde, la balle resta fichée dans le mur. Reprenant son souffle par saccade, il tint alors l'arme par la crosse et avec seulement deux doigts. Il la passa ensuite entre les barreaux pour que son père la récupère. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, il alla ensuite se cacher derrière les restes du bureau avant que son père ne tire. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance, mais il avait déjà eu pas mal de sensations fortes. Il attendit quelques secondes après avoir entendu le coup de feu pour sortir de sa cachette. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il se retrouva entouré de deux bras puissants. Il fut soudainement soulagé à propos de nombreuses choses, bien qu'il ne savait pas encore exactement lesquels.

- Tu n'as rien, papa ?

- Non, je vais bien. Et toi ?

- Je te répondrais à la fin de la journée, si on survit jusque là.

- Pourquoi es-tu au commissariat, d'abord ?

- C'est une longue histoire, et apparemment, il y a un truc ou deux qu'on ne m'a pas dit.

- Fais-moi un résumé, dans ce cas. On ne sortira pas de cette pièce tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit.

- Les loups-garous existent.

- J'avais noté. J'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire, mais je peux difficilement nier l'évidence quand deux d'entre eux nous ont jeté dans cette cellule. Dis-moi des choses que je ne sais pas.

- Scott, Jackson et Isaac sont des loups-garous...

- Pardon ?

- Laisse-moi finir, tu t'indigneras après ! Je disais donc, Scott, Jackson et Isaac sont des loups-garous, comme Derek et le grand méchant loup contre lequel il se bat actuellement, mais eux, ils sont supérieurs, en quelques sortes. Les garous agissent en meute, comme pour les vrais loups, et pour ce que j'en sais, j'ai toujours plus ou moins fait partie de la meute de Derek.

- De quoi ? Tu es un loup-garou ?

- Quoi ? Non, non, pas du tout. Certains loups comme Derek peuvent permettre à des humains d'être plus protégés que la normale sans pour autant être transformé en loup. Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, Derek ne se souvenait plus qu'il pouvait faire ça pour moi, et comme je n'ai jamais été vraiment en danger, ça ne lui a jamais retraversé l'esprit. Puis, le mois dernier, je me suis fais enlever et tabasser par ces gars, et...

- Pardon ? Tu as été enlevé ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas l'histoire racontée par Scott, quand même ?

- Bien sûr que non, même un idiot ne pourrait pas y croire. Mais de là à ce que je pense que tu te sois fais enlever, il y a un monde.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, promis. Pour en revenir à notre conversation initiale, après m'avoir retrouvé, Derek s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de moi, et il ne voulait pas, et il m'a mis sous sa Protection cette nuit. Maintenant, je suis en quelque sorte lié à lui et pendant plusieurs jours, je ne pourrais pas trop m'éloigner sans risquer de mourir asphyxié. Mais le truc bien, c'est qu'il sait tout le temps où je suis et si je vais bien. Ça marche un peu moins bien dans l'autre sens, mais le truc qui est vraiment cool, c'est que cette Protection s'étend à toi parce que tu es mon père. Et comme je n'étais pas en danger en sortant de l'école, il a senti que toi, tu l'étais. Et je suis venu avec lui parce qu'il était hors de question que je reste sur la touche. Par contre, pour mes yeux, je ne sais pas.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais je m'en contenterais pour le moment. Autre chose qu'il faudrait que je sache ?

- Euh, tu me promets que tu ne feras pas de mal à Derek si je te dis que je sors avec lui ?

- C'est une blague, j'espère ?

- Si ça peut te rassurer, on a décidé avant qu'il ne me prenne sous sa Protection. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque effet secondaire.

- Je ne promets rien. Maintenant, on sort d'ici.

- Toi, oui, moi, non. Je dois aller voir comment s'en sorte mes loups !

- Tes loups ?!

Stiles était parti avant que son père ne puisse l'arrêter, une douleur au niveau du ventre ne lui appartenant pas lui faisant oublier le cadavre devant la porte. Le shérif se lança à la suite de son fils, arme au point et à peine perturbé par le mort, mais il perdit le jeune homme de vue avant d'avoir pu atteindre le couloir. Pour quelqu'un qui avait un problème aux poumons, Stiles courrait vite. Les deux alphas avaient changé de lieu le temps de leur discussion et bien que le shérif pouvait les entendre, il identifia soudain un cri de Scott. Hésitant un moment, il finit par rejoindre le meilleur ami de son fils. Il se demanda un long moment s'il n'allait pas le regretter.

De l'autre côté, le combat des Alphas était plutôt intense. Derek ne parvenait définitivement pas à prendre le dessus sur Stephen, qui profitait d'ailleurs de la soudaine présence de Stiles pour s'en prendre à lui. Ce dernier parvenait à lui échapper seul avant qu'il ne l'attrape, puisque Derek était là pour faire diversion mais le dernier Hale savait que ça ne durerait pas. Quelques temps après l'arrivée de Stiles, Isaac les rejoignit, ayant semé ses poursuivants et le shérif, et Scott semblait pouvoir s'en sortir sans lui. Cependant, épuisé par ces précédents combats, le chef des alphas ne mit pas longtemps à le mettre KO.

Ils perdirent définitivement le contrôle de la situation à cause de Scott. Avec l'aide des Argents, puis des policiers fraichement libérés, il était parvenu à mettre à terre les autres loups, et alors que ses amis mettaient les autres alphas en cage, le jeune homme s'était décidé à rejoindre son meilleur ami. Seulement, en voyant le combat qui faisait rage, Stiles semblant vouloir se fondre dans un mur et Isaac inconscient au sol, il ne résista pas à l'envie de se jeter dans la mêlée. Seulement, Stephen le vit venir de loin, et il se servit de l'élan de Scott pour se débarrasser de Derek. Alors que ce dernier devait subitement réceptionner le jeune loup, l'autre alpha en profita pour attraper définitivement Stiles. Ce dernier tenta d'abord de se débattre, mais sentant bientôt de longues griffes pointues le long de son cou, il préféra finalement s'abstenir.

- Bien ! Tu as beau être une pipelette, tu sais être docile quand il le faut.

- Relâche-le ! Gronda Derek en repoussant Scott sans ménagement.

- Un seul d'entre vous approche, et je lui tranche la gorge !

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me tuer ?

- Docile, mais toujours bavard. Tout seul, tu n'es pas intéressant. Tu rends Derek plus fort, c'est uniquement pour ça que tu n'es toujours pas mort. Cependant, je veux un alpha, qu'il ai un Compagnon ou pas. Si tu deviens trop encombrant, je ne m'embêterais pas.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Comment tu sais que je sors avec Derek, d'abord ?

- Quoi ? S'écria Scott.

- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant. Derek, tu ne sais vraiment pas tenir ton statut d'alpha. Laisser tes protégés dans l'ignorance, ce n'est pas très digne.

- Ton intervention nous a empêché d'aborder la question.

- Oh, donc ce n'est pas encore officiel, tout ça. Finalement, je peux te tuer maintenant, ça ne changera pas grand chose.

- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi.

Peter apparu soudain dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, parce que ça commence à être connu, les loups-garous aiment passer les fenêtres. Il regarda tour à tour Stiles avec intérêt, Derek avec amusement, Scott avec un air protecteur qui horrifia légèrement l'adolescent et Stephen avec un mépris évident. Le plus vieux des Hale rejoignit rapidement les rangs de son neveu, en jetant un regard désolé à Isaac, qui commençait à reprendre conscience.

- Scott, ta mère n'a rien, et je lui ai dis que tu ne craignais plus rien. Je lui ai promis de te ramener en un seul morceau.

- Tu étais avec ma mère ? S'écria Scott.

- Il me semblait le plus approprié pour la protéger, répondit Derek en ne quittant pas Stiles des yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es malade ? Il veut lui sauter dessus !

- Justement, il n'irait pas la blesser.

- Euh, ce n'est pas que les histoires de cœur de Melissa et Peter ne m'intéressent pas, mais j'aimerais bien rester le centre de l'attention encore un peu, si c'était possible, marmonna Stiles. Ok, ok, je ne dis plus rien.

- Remarque, si je t'étranglais, tu ne serais pas en terre inconnue, sourit Stephen en appuyant un peu plus.

- Tu vas vraiment finir par le regretter, répliqua Peter.

- Comment ? Il est sous la Protection de Derek depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, et ils n'ont pas effectué le rituel. Ils sont trop faibles, tous les deux.

- Quel rituel ? Ne put s'empêcher Stiles.

- Tu dois coucher, crétin. Ne vient pas me faire croire que tu es si innocent alors que tu traines avec des loups-garous, répliqua Stephen.

- Oh !

- La Protection de Derek est suffisante, annonça Peter. C'était un Compagnon potentiel, et en le protégeant, ça a rendu le lien beaucoup plus fort.

- Tu mens !

- Tu veux essayer ? Tue-le et te ne ressortira pas vivant de cette pièce. De toute façon, tu n'es vraiment pas dans un bon jour, aujourd'hui. On t'avait pourtant dit de ne pas t'en prendre au fils du shérif.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, à la fin ? Répond ou je lui fais un sourire encore plus grand que celui que tu arbores.

Pour toute réponse, il y eut un coup de feu. Stiles ne put retenir un cri en sentant les griffes lui érafler méchamment la gorge alors que Stephen s'écroulait soudainement à terre. Le jeune homme ne put bouger de place, regardant successivement le shérif qui tenait toujours son arme à bout de bras et l'alpha qui se vidait de son sang. Il avait les yeux sur son père quand il senti soudainement une main agripper son pied, et il ne put de nouveau pas retenir son cri d'effroi en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Stephen. C'était une balle normale, sa guérison était donc déjà en cours, mais Derek et Peter réagirent au quart de tour, sautant carrément sur Stiles pour lui enlever l'alpha. Le jeune homme rejoignit alors rapidement son père pour l'enlacer, tandis que les deux Hales s'occupaient de manière vraiment définitive du chef des alphas. Il resta dans les bras du shérif jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini leur petit carnage. Cependant, quand il vit Derek s'effondrer après avoir fait deux pas, il l'abandonna sans scrupules pour rejoindre les bras de son alpha.

- Derek ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien !

- Je vais bien.

- Ne ment pas !

- Tu voulais que je te dise que je vais bien !

- Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui suis insupportable, soupira Stiles.

- On ferait bien d'aller voir Deaton, proposa Peter. Vous vous êtes pris une bonne raclée, tous autant que vous êtes.

- Ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si vous étiez arrivés plus tôt, grogna le jeune homme.

- Je ne faisais que protéger Melissa. Scott a montré ses capacités, la dernière fois. Il y avait autant de chance qu'ils s'en prennent à elle qu'au shérif.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le dit shérif.

- Allison et Chris ont sûrement besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Quelques policiers aussi, certainement. Laisse Peter s'en charger, Scott, il dira à ta mère que tu vas bien. Toi et Isaac, vous allez venir avec nous voir Deaton.

- Pourquoi veux-tu aller voir un vétérinaire, fils ?

- Bah, ce sont des loups-garous. Il n'y a qu'un véto pour les soigner.

- Je vais te tuer, marmonna Derek.

- Bien sûr que non, tu as encore deux-trois trucs à m'expliquer, avant.

- Oh, pour ce que j'ai dis, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit exact. Je cherchais simplement à gagner du temps, histoire que le shérif se décide enfin à tirer, répondit Peter.

- Que vous ayez menti ou non, je veux quand même des réponses. Papa, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux. Je t'expliquerais tout en détails pendant que Deaton s'occupera d'eux.

- Tu as besoin d'être soigné toi aussi.

- J'ai connu pire. Et Deaton pourra sûrement faire quelque chose en attendant que je vois Melissa.

- Depuis quand tu donnes les ordres, toi ? Demanda Scott.

- Il sort avec l'alpha, et en plus, c'est son Protégé. Il prend le commandement quand Derek ne peut pas, répondit Isaac en les rejoignant.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, Stiles, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être heureux que tu saches ce fait, marmonna Peter.

- Derek n'est pas mon alpha, de toute façon, répliqua Scott.

- Non, mais tu es mon meilleur ami, alors tu fais ce que je te dis ou je te jure, tu vas le regretter.

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à me toucher.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait physique.

Scott craignant soudain ce que son ami pourrait lui préparer, il préféra les suivre, et il l'aida même à porter Derek jusque dans la voiture. Le shérif ne les aida pas, et monta simplement dans sa propre voiture, seul, pour pouvoir réfléchir un peu, et trouver le moyen d'accepter tout ce que pourrait lui dire Stiles.

Arrivé à la clinique vétérinaire, Deaton poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération en les voyant tous plus ou moins blessés. Mais il ne cacha pas non plus son soulagement quand Isaac lui dit que le chef des alphas était mort. Le shérif exigea qu'il s'occupe de Stiles en premier, ce que le vétérinaire avait de toute façon eut l'intention de faire, puis les deux Stilinski s'isolèrent dans une autre pièce pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Peter fit son apparition pendant leur aparté, laissant les Argents au bon soin de Melissa, qui avait été soulagé d'apprendre que son fils n'avait presque rien. Il s'en tirait tout de même avec un bras cassé et une grosse coupure sur le front, mais qui ne mettrait pas longtemps à guérir. Isaac allait quant à lui sûrement souffrir de la tête pendant un certain temps, car il s'était violemment cogné la tête contre le chambranle en fer d'une porte. Il avait également une morsure au ventre, et une griffure sur le pied. Quant à Derek, il était sûrement le plus mal en point, avec les mêmes griffures que Stiles dans le cou, une plaie à la tête, deux morsures au ventre, une côte de cassée et une jambe entre la foulure et la cassure. Il commençait cependant déjà à guérir.

Lorsque les deux Stilinski eurent fini leur discussion privée, Stiles alla directement rejoindre Derek, s'asseyant à côté de lui en faisant attention à ne toucher aucune zone blessée, tandis que le shérif resta près de la porte. Derek releva la tête de son Protégé pour regarder le bandage fait par Deaton, avant de se retourner vers son père.

- Shérif...

- Stiles m'a tout expliqué, depuis le début. Enfin, en admettant que le jour où Scott s'est fait mordre est bien le début.

- Oui, je le confirme. On n'avait pas autant de problèmes, avant ! Marmonna Scott.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire, mais je ne peux guère ignorer ce que j'ai vu. Derek, je pense pouvoir te faire grâce du discours du père protecteur.

- Merci, je ne pense pas être en état de l'écouter, en plus. Sans vouloir vous offenser, continua l'alpha en sentant le coude de Stiles dans ses côtes.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis très heureux avec ça. Il y a des choses qui ont encore du mal à passer. Sortir avec un homme, je veux bien, avec un loup-garou, ça me reste un peu en travers de la gorge.

- Ça passera vite ! Sourit Stiles. Il est super sage, les jours de pleine lune. Ce n'est pas comme Scott qui me laisse en plan à chaque fois.

- Vous sortez vraiment ensemble, tous les deux ? Demanda Scott en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai un peu de mal à y croire.

- Il y a toujours une chose que je ne sais pas. Et Stiles non plus, apparemment.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent Scott et Deaton d'une même voix.

- Quand Derek était...transformé en loup-garou, Stiles avait les mêmes yeux rouges que lui.

- C'est vrai ?

Plutôt que de répondre par l'affirmative, Derek préféra en faire la démonstration. Ces yeux verts se teintèrent de rouges, et les yeux noisettes de Stiles connurent le même processus. Le jeune homme en profita d'être sur une table en aluminium pour regarder son reflet.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Demanda Scott. Parce que c'est flippant.

- Finalement, j'avais peut-être raison, l'ignora Peter.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'es pas au courant, Scott.

- Ecoute, et ne répète pas aux Argents ! Grogna Derek.

- Tu n'es pas mon alpha !

- Mais tu ne voudrais pas faire de mal à Stiles, non ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Pour faire court, résuma Stiles, un membre d'une meute peut prendre un humain sous sa Protection, avec l'aval de l'alpha. Ça permet de le protéger un peu plus des attaques qu'il pourrait y avoir à son encontre. Et parce que la meute de Derek n'est pas assez grande, et parce qu'il voulait garder un œil sur ma petite personne, il m'a prit lui-même sous sa Protection. Pour les prochains jours, je ne pourrais guère m'éloigner de lui, le temps que le lien se renforce bien, à moins qu'Isaac soit avec moi.

- C'est pour ça que je lui ai moitié sauté dessus, ce matin, continua Isaac pour Scott toujours. C'était plus fort que moi. En tant que Protégé de Derek, j'ai comme un besoin de le protéger moi-même. Mais je te promets de ne pas trop l'approcher, Derek.

- Et c'est parce que tu as cette protection que tu sors avec lui ! En conclut Scott.

- Non, pas du tout. Si tu cherches dans le détail, on a commencé à sortir ensemble avant.

- Ça dure depuis combien ? S'effraya Scott.

- Cette nuit. Une heure, peut-être un peu plus, avant qu'il ne me mette sous sa protection.

- Ça aurait sûrement été plus long si tu lui avais lâché les baskets plus tôt, grogna Derek.

- C'est vrai ? S'extasia Stiles.

- Oui. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement.

- Ça ne nous explique pas pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges en même temps que Derek.

- C'est un lien, entre le Protégé et son Protecteur...Commença Peter.

- Le Protégé de ta sœur n'avait pas les yeux dorés en même temps qu'elle, le coupa Derek.

- Laisse-moi finir, avant de parler. Je disais donc, c'est un lien, qui apparait quand il s'avère que le Protégé est un Compagnon Potentiel.

- Un Compagnon Potentiel ? S'étouffa Stiles.

- L'idée que chacun n'a qu'une seule moitié est un peu erronée. Les gens changent constamment, selon l'âge, les épreuves qu'ils traversent, les gens qu'ils rencontrent, dit Deaton en prenant le relai. Avec ces variantes, impossible d'être destiné à une seule et même personne. Pour ma part, je pense que chaque individu peut avoir trois à quatre personnes qui lui est destiné. Et si les hommes ne peuvent pas s'en rendre compte, c'est visible chez les loups-garous car il y a vraiment un lien qui se crée, qui est visible, presque tangible.

- Si j'ai bien tout suivi, mon fils est un des Compagnons de Derek, et vice-versa, et on le sait parce que Stiles a les yeux rouges. Mais l'un et l'autre peuvent à avoir un autre Compagnon ?

- C'est tout à fait ça !

- Il se passe quoi, si un autre de ces supposés Compagnons fait son apparition ? Demanda Scott.

- C'est comme la légende des âmes-sœurs. Très peu se trouvent, finalement. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais vu deux Compagnons se trouver. Encore moins aussi facilement, je dirais, dit Deaton.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais vu ça. La dernière fois qu'on a entendu parler de loups ayant trouvé leurs vrais compagnons datent de plus d'un siècle.

- Il va se passer quoi pour nous ? Demanda Stiles un peu inquiet. Je veux dire, pour le moment, on est ensemble, mais si ça ne fonctionnait pas ?

- Être sous la Protection d'un loup est irréversible. Alors il va falloir prendre sur vous pour bien vous entendre parce que vous en avez jusqu'à votre mort, maintenant. Et quand vous serez passé à l'acte, le lien sera complet.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de la vie sexuelle de mon fils !

- Et je ne veux pas entendre ce psychopathe en parler non plus, renchérit Stiles à la suite de son père.

- Normalement, tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir nous donner ces ordres, tout à l'heure. Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez rien fait ? Sourit Peter avec un air pervers.

- Silence, bon sang ! Grogna le shérif.

- Ça doit être parce qu'il me plaque tout le temps contre les murs, sourit Stiles. Non, papa, oublie tout de suite ce que je viens de dire. Cette stupide phrase est sortie toute seule sans que je l'y autorise. Je te promet, il ne me fais pas de mal.

- Je pense plutôt que ça vient de la complicité que vous aviez avant. Vous vous connaissez depuis un moment, maintenant, et vous vous faîtes confiance, dit Deaton.

- Ça, ça reste à voir, s'assombrit Stiles.

- Ne prêtes pas attention aux méchancetés qu'à pu te dire mon neveu. Kate Argent a un peu échaudé ses sentiments, et je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais il a un peu parfois du mal à s'exprimer.

- Je te faisais confiance, dans la piscine, murmura Derek uniquement pour Stiles, qu'il sentait stressé et inquiet.

- Pourquoi tu as dis le contraire, alors ?

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler et tu es parfois vraiment insupportable.

Derek reçu une tape derrière la tête de la part du jeune homme, qui regretta alors immédiatement son geste et s'éloigna de l'alpha en levant les deux mains, s'attirant ainsi le rire des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Lorsque tout le monde se fut calmé, Deaton annonça que tout le monde pouvait rentrer, et devait prendre du repos. Stiles se mit alors à regarder son père, puis Derek, puis de nouveau son père, avec une question sur le bout des lèvres. Le shérif le devança en annonçant que si son fils ne pouvait pas s'éloigner du loup-garou pour le moment, il ne pouvait guère refuser qu'il les accompagne chez eux. Scott les accompagna un moment, plus pour surveiller Derek qu'autre chose, mais il finit par aller voir les Argents à l'hôpital. De toute façon, même si les choses dégénéraient, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose, l'alpha ayant toujours le dessus sur lui. Personne ne su où se rendit Peter, et personne ne voulait vraiment savoir, quant à Isaac, il voulait rester un peu seul et il rentra directement chez lui.

Stiles avait été surpris que son père semble accepter si facilement l'idée, mais revenu chez eux, le shérif imposa nombre de règles qui fit doucement sourire Derek, bien qu'il s'en tiendrait à elles pour ne pas manquer de respect au paternel Stilinski. Stiles, en revanche, fut moins conciliant et le bassina de paroles ininterrompu pendant un très long moment.

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que personne n'a été déçu. Et je préfère prévenir tout de suite, pas de lemon dans l'épilogue. J'essaie dur, mais ça ne veut pas. Impossible d'en écrire. Ce n'est pas faute d'en lire, pourtant !

J'aime toujours le chocolats et les fleurs, mais si vous pensez que je ne l'ai mérite, vous m'embéteriez vraiment beaucoup si vous m'envoyiez de la neige. Pas que je n'aime pas la neige, j'aimerais simplement ne pas rester bloqué en Angleterre pour mes vacances de Noël. Mais si vous pensez que je ne le mérite pas, Vous pouvez toujours tenter de bloquer le trafic ferroviaire. Je dis ça parce dans la région où je suis actuellement, il n'y a pas de neige !

L'épilogue est pour jeudi

Bonne semaine !


	8. Epilogue

Voici la toute dernière partie de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout.

J'aimerais remercier toutes les revieweuses que j'ai eu sur cette fic. Ça a été un vrai plaisir d'échanger avec vous. Merci donc à **Iantocullen, Sakuraetsasuke, MariYann, Elsa Blak-Snape, Arawelle, Davhur, Dashkana, Claiire, Toshinou, Yaone-Kami, Tanachou, MomoClem, X-Caroline-A, kaneko, Alexia**, et merci à toi aussi, mystérieuse (x ?) **Guest** qui n'a pas de nom.  
Merci également à toutes celles qui ont suivit cette histoire sans se faire connaitre. Je ne vous tiendrais pas rigueur de ce silence, je sais qu'il m'arrive de faire pareil.

**_Petit message pour les fans de Torchwood_** (je sais qu'il y en a quelques unes ^^) Peut-être ignorez-vous que je suis en Angleterre. Maintenant, vous le savez, et qui dit Angleterre, dit acteurs anglais...J'ai rencontré **Gareth David-Lloyd**, **monsieur Ianto Jones, Mister Coffee en personne**. Et je confirme qu'il est aussi adorable que dans la série.

_**Place aux RAR :**_

**Claiire** : J'aime les fleurs et les chocolats, alors je l'ai accepte avec plaisir ! Merci pour les jolis compliments à propos de ma façon d'écrire. Ça me rassure grandement. (Je suis une grande stressée, quand ça concerne l'écriture. J'ai toujours peur de mal faire !)

**Alexia** : C'est court, mais intense. Merci pour cette review qui en dit beaucoup plus long qu'il n'y parait !

**Guest** : Alors, tu vas voir quelques règles du shérif dans cet épilogue, alors je n'en dirais pas plus. Et non, pas de lemon, et pas de super gros câlins non plus, désolé. Mais je ne vois pas Derek très démonstratif en public. J'espère que tu ne seras quand même pas trop déçue par cette fin !

**Kaneko** : En voila une review comme je les aime, et que j'attend depuis que je suis fanfiction. Non pas que je n'aime pas les autres reviews, je les aime également beaucoup, mais j'apprécie plus particulièrement celles où on me dit (gentiment) ce qui ne va pas.  
Pour répondre à tes quelques interrogations, Kaneko, en effet, cette fic est peut-être un peu courte, mais à l'origine, c'était un oneshot, et en la découpant en chapitre, j'ai déjà rajouté pas mal de trucs. Et honnêtement, je ne vois pas quoi rajouter d'autres dans l'immédiat. Je sais que quand je la relirais dans quelques mois, je verrais tout plein de choses que j'aurais pu rajouter. Sinon, j'ai toujours été une tarte pour décrire les combats. Alors avec des loups-garous en plus, ça ne doit sûrement pas aider. Mais du Teen Wolf sans un peu de combat, ce n'est plus du Teen Wolf. Pour ce qui est des yeux, tu es la seule à me dire que c'est brouillon. Peut-être les autres ont été trop timide pour me le dire, mais maintenant que je sais qu'une partie de mon lectorat n'assimile pas tout ce que je veux faire passer, je ferais encore plus attention. (Je ne dis pas que tu es idiote, loin de là. J'ai toujours eu tendance à comprendre les choses assez rapidement, c'est tout. J'oublie que ce n'est pas une généralité !). En ce qui concerne le "résumé" de Stiles, on parle de Stiles, donc, ça ne peut pas vraiment être un résumé !  
En tout cas, merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, et je suis très heureuse que malgré ces imperfections, tu aies quand même apprécié ma fanfic. Au moins, je sais maintenant qu'il m'arrive d'avoir de bonnes idées XD.

J'arrête mon blabla, et vous laisse avec l'épilogue.

Enjoy !

* * *

Epilogue

Scott n'en finissait plus de lancer des balles contre Stiles. Le pauvre esquivait comme il pouvait, tentant de rester uniquement concentré sur le fait que son ami n'était pas en colère contre lui. Heureusement que cette fois, il avait prit son casque. Le jeune homme tint le plus longtemps possible, parce qu'il savait que Scott avait besoin de lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'il reprenait le sport et comme l'avait dit Derek, son problème respiratoire ne partirait pas du jour au lendemain. Heureusement pour lui, le loup-garou se rendit compte que Stiles commençait à vraiment fatiguer et il s'arrêta avant que son meilleur ami ne fasse une syncope.

- Merci, vieux. J'ai cru que tu ne t'arrêterais jamais, souffla Stiles.

- Tu dois me dire que tu veux arrêter avant que je ne m'en rendre compte. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Derek me tombe dessus parce que je te martyrise. Tu dois aussi faire attention à toi.

- Je fais attention à moi. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas moi qui est un sérieux problème sur les bras. Tu es en colère, et tu as besoin de te défouler.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser aller.

- Je vais bien. Regarde, Derek n'est nulle part en train de te fusiller du regard. Et ça va mieux, maintenant, non ?

- Je crois, mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr.

- Essaie de voir le bon côté des choses. Peter n'a tué personne depuis qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts.

- Mais sortir avec ma mère ? Bon sang, Stiles, je ne peux même pas imaginer qu'elle accepte d'accorder le moindre crédit à ce qu'il dit.

- Elle sait que c'est le psychopathe en puissance à qui tu dois ta lycanthropie ?

- Ma quoi ?

- C'est le mot scientifique pour loup-garou. Franchement, je me demande vraiment comment tu ferais pour t'en sortir sans moi. Alors ?

- Elle sait ce qu'il a fait, qu'il a été tué et qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts. Je ne lui ai pas dit que c'est lui qui m'a mordu.

- Tu attends quoi ? Qu'il lui dise lui-même ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Si je lui dis maintenant, elle va encore croire que j'essaie de l'éloigner de lui et elle m'enverra promener.

- Je peux lui dire que tu veux qu'elle soit au courant et que tu veux qu'il lui dise, si tu veux.

- Tu peux lui donner des ordres ? Mais je croyais que toi et Derek, vous n'aviez pas encore...

- Non, on n'a pas ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse de toute façon.

- En deux mois, vous n'avez rien fait ? Je trouve ça bizarre.

- Tu peux parler ! Vous avez attendu combien de temps, avec Allison ? Et crois-moi, on n'est pas non plus restés sans rien faire. C'est juste que chez moi, ce n'est pas idéal.

- Je sais que tu sais où est l'appartement de Derek. En plus, je trouverais ça étonnant que Derek ne t'y invite pas alors que tu sors avec lui.

- Papa m'a interdit d'y retourner, pour le moment. C'est ma punition pour n'avoir rien dit à propos des loups-garous. Et on n'a pas vraiment envie de faire ça dans le hangar. Ça fait moyen, pour la première fois.

- On l'a bien fait dans ma voiture !

- Je n'ai pas envie de savoir où tu l'as fais, ni comment. On s'est mis d'accord avec Derek et même s'il est un peu tendu à cause de la situation, on patiente. Papa ne pourra m'empêcher éternellement de voir Derek qu'en sa présence. Je sais qu'il n'est jamais très loin, puisque je me sens toujours bien, mais il respecte les décisions de mon père.

- Il n'a toujours pas digéré, alors.

- Ta mère a toujours du mal à accepter et ça fait plus de cinq mois qu'elle est au courant, je te signale.

- Ça ne l'empêche pas de sortir avec un loup-garou en toute connaissance de cause.

- Il y a une différence flagrante entre toi et Peter. Tu es son fils, elle t'a élevé de la meilleure façon possible en te donnant tout son amour et en espérant qu'il ne t'arriverait jamais rien de grave, et du jour au lendemain, tu t'es retrouvé transformé en loup-garou. Essaie de te mettre à sa place. Ton père l'a quittée et elle sait que tu te comportes bien, elle se dit que peut-être tous les loups sont comme toi.

- Quel est le rapport avec ton père ?

- Mon père a vu les loups-garous tuer et détruire une partie du commissariat, une partie des meurtres non résolus auxquels il a eu affaire impliquent des loups et il sait que je me suis fais enlever par une bande du même calibre que Derek. Ta mère se base sur ses observations, mon père aussi. Sauf que mon père a toutes les raisons de craindre pour ma vie si je reste seul avec Derek. Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, mais papa lui, n'a aucune preuve.

- Si je comprend bien, je devrais m'estimer chanceux ?

- Non, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que ta mère parle à mon père pour que je puisse voir Derek seul, et que mon père parle à ta mère pour qu'il la mette en garde. C'est une idée excellente, ça, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Pour quelle raison nos parents se mettraient-ils à discuter de ça ?

- C'est bientôt la réunion parents-profs, je suis sûr que je peux arranger le coup.

- Quoi ?

Scott était perdu, mais voyant son meilleur ami partir vers le lycée, il se décida à l'accompagner. Après une petite bataille verbale entre la secrétaire et Stiles, ce dernier parvint à ses fins. Son père et la mère de Scott se retrouveraient à attendre pour voir leurs profs au même moment. C'était ensuite à eux d'amener la conversation.

Cependant le plan de Stiles ne marcha pas aussi bien que prévu. Le shérif avait senti le coup tordu et malgré les dires de Melissa, il refusa toujours d'accorder plus de liberté à son fils. Quant à la mère de Scott, elle prit en considération les propos du shérif, sans pour autant dire qu'elle ferait plus attention la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Peter. Et les deux garçons furent privés de voiture pour toute la semaine suivante.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Stiles préparait le diner tranquillement, son père revint du travail avec la tête des mauvais jours. Derek arrivant souvent en même temps que lui, quand il venait diner chez eux, haussa les épaules en voyant le regard interrogatif de son Compagnon. Il n'y était pour rien dans le comportement du shérif. D'autant plus que si parfois, il venait à l'improviste, ce soir-là, il avait été vraiment invité.

Le jeune homme ne put faire parler son père durant une bonne partie de la soirée, et Derek fut finalement le seul à plus ou moins suivre le film que Stiles avait choisi. Ce dernier était préoccupé par le comportement de son père, et le shérif était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du film qu'il prit finalement la parole.

- Derek, est-ce que tu trouves que je ne donne pas assez de liberté à Stiles ?

- Il en avait plus avant, c'est certain, mais les choses ont évolué entre temps. Je comprend pourquoi vous faites ça, si c'est le sens de votre question.

- Ma question est littérale.

- Papa ?

- Je trouve que vous ne lui en donnez pas assez. Vous ne pourrez pas le garder indéfiniment chez vous, vous savez.

- Derek ! Le tact, tu ne connais pas ? Maintenant, on ne pourra jamais se retrouver seuls avant ma majorité absolue. Et tu as encore quatre ans à attendre. Quatre. Tu ne vas jamais pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps.

- Stiles, tu es toujours privé de voiture, mais tu as le droit d'aller chez Derek.

- C'est vrai ? S'écria Stiles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais pour être privé de voiture ? Soupira Derek.

- Il a monté un coup foireux avec Scott pour que je lui laisse plus de marge avec toi et pour que Melissa s'éloigne de ton oncle.

- Mais je croyais que ça n'avait pas marché. D'ailleurs, tu as bien dis que j'étais toujours puni pour ça !

- Une fille a raté son suicide, cet après-midi. Ces parents lui interdisaient de voir son petit-copain. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose ici.

- La situation n'est pas la même. J'ai toujours le droit de voir Derek, même si tu es là. En plus, tu ne lui dis rien quand il s'invite tout seul. Alors je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir me suicider. Et je n'en ai vraiment pas envie.

- Je m'inquiète plus pour Derek que pour toi.

- Mais il n'a pas envie de se tuer non plus. Pas vrai Derek ? S'inquiéta soudain le jeune homme.

- Mais non, idiot. Ton père a seulement senti que la situation me convenait de moins en moins bien. Il veut simplement que la situation ne lui échappe pas.

- Mais c'est normal, c'est mon père, alors il est très intelligent. Et il est shérif, alors il aime tout contrôler.

- Par contre, avant de découcher de la maison, tu attendras encore un peu. Je te veux ici tous les soirs, à 20h tapantes. Et arrête de dire des âneries.

- Promis ! Enfin, juste pour la première partie. Tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, c'est très intelligent ce que je dis, c'est juste que vous ne le reconnaissez pas.

- Bon sang, Derek, explique-moi comment tu fais pour le supporter !

- Dès que je le saurais moi-même, je vous le dirais, monsieur.

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous liguer contre moi, maintenant. C'est injuste, je n'ai rien fais. Derek, ce soir, tu dors sur le tapis !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester ce soir.

Stiles se renfrogna et fit à la tête à son père et à son Compagnon toute la nuit. Cependant, le lendemain, il avait complètement oublié qu'ils s'étaient moqués de lui et ce fut Scott qui en subit les conséquences. Le stress et l'excitation du jeune homme fit qu'il ne suivit guère sa journée de cours, et Scott s'était retrouvé obligé de prendre un peu plus de notes que d'habitude. Stiles retenait pourtant toujours ce que les profs disaient, même quand il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, mais ce jour-là, les informations ressortaient aussi vite qu'elles rentraient. Et il n'arrêtait pas de parler, souvent pour ne rien dire. Le jeune loup ne fut jamais aussi content de voir Derek venir chercher son meilleur ami. A peine eut-il pitié en voyant le regard lourd de sous-entendu de l'alpha.

Stiles n'était pas tout à fait rentré dans l'appartement de Derek qu'il se retrouvait déjà plaqué contre un mur.

OoOoOoOo FIN oOoOoOoO

* * *

Et voila, cette fanfic est maintenant finie. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié tout du long (comment ça, je me répète ? ).

Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, ni avec quoi. J'ai pour projet de faire des traductions, mais comme son nom l'indique, ce n'est qu'à l'état de projet. J'ai déjà trouvé quelques Merlin et Teen Wolf que je traduirais peut-être mais mon choix n'est pas arrêté, et les fêtes de fins d'années font que pour le moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi !

Encore merci de m'avoir suivit. Cette fois, je vous laisse le choix de ce que vous voulez m'envoyer. J'accepte à peu près tout !

Je vous souhaite à toutes (tous ? ) un joyeux Noël et une très bonne année 2013 !

Arth'


End file.
